Hate me, Kill me, or Help me
by bluename
Summary: When Danny comes from a fight against Technus, he heards a conversation in the night. Vlad gaves a new and better version of the ectosckeleton to Valerie. He is on town and with a plan on mind, and would Valerie be Vlad's puppet, or she will help Phantom?
1. Beggining of a long week

**_Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure that my name isn't Butch Hartman, so no, I don't own Danny Phantom!!_**

Begging of a long week

Danny opened the Fenton Thermos, and a blue beam appears, sucking in the techno ghost, Tecnus.

"It's 2 in the morning, do these ghosts never sleep? They do take a bath, but they don't sleep!" Say an annoyed ghost, most known in Amity Park, and the world, as Danny Phantom. He was a ghostly hero, with a deep secret, he only was half ghost, and as human, he was known as Danny Fenton.

After he had trapped the ghost in the thermos, Danny started heading home, when he heard some voices. _'Who wakes up at 2 am, to have a conversation? And why does that voices sound so familiar?'_. Though Danny, who turn to the park, to see who were talking. But what he saw and heard was unexpected.

"But why me? Why not the Fentons, they had have one already, and know how to use it." Asked a girl dressed in a red suit, she was known as the Red Huntress. But Danny knew she really was Valerie. Since an accident in the place his dad work, she have been hunting Danny Phantom. Even though she has a crush on his human part, but she doesn't know they are both the same.

"Yeah, I know the original ecto-skeleton was made by them. But then yet, I don't want to expose such a good and better version of it, on hands of an incompetent ghost hunter, as Jack. And Maddie, I can't expose _her_ and her delicate body, with that evil ghost as Phantom." said Vlad Masters, aka. Vlad Plasmius. A multimillionaire man, who was also half-ghost, product of Jacks' Fenton clumsiness, but he was also in love with his wife, Maddie Fenton, and because of this, he blamed Jack for all of his problems.

"And how do you know I was going to be here? How do I'm gonna know when to use it, or how?" asked Valerie again.

"Oh well Val, you are the best ghost hunter in the city, and as soon as I saw that ghost around, I knew I was going to find you, I couldn't sleep today until I could let this, in the best hands. And I don't think you were thinking about if you didn't know or did know how to use it, back at the ghost invasion. Even though, Phantom took it first, if a ghost could use it, you can, you are bright, and have talent. Just take in mind, to use it in the right moment. Use your brain, and don't trust Phantom, he's evil."

'_Yeah right, if I'm evil, then he is the Devil alive, or half-alive, whatever, and what is he planning to do? Wait, why would he want Valerie to kill me, didn't he wanted me to be his apprentice? That's weird…ok he is Vlad' _Also, he didn't saw the ecto-sckeleton anywhere. There where just both of them, and a red box in between, of about 1feet of height and width, and with a big black "V" on top of it. The box was too small to contain such a huge suit. But then yet, it was a better version; maybe…maybe it could be it, but how?

"Well I consider that this isn't a right moment to have such an, exclusive, conversation, considering the time. Hope you use it wise, we will meet again, until then, farewell" Vlad said at last, he then made a turn, and started walking away to the limousine.

"Bye" replied Valerie, who hited softly the floor, making a jet sled to appear. She stepped on it, and took air into the night, and toward her house. This was a good moment to leave, though Danny, because he didn't want to encounter Valerie at this hour.

* * *

"WHAT?" yelled Sam and Tucker at the same time.

Danny had just told them about what he has seen and heard last night. The 3 of them were at the moment in the cafeteria in the school they went, Casper High, because it was lunch time, the best moment to talk about these things. Yeah right.

"Can both of you yell more higher? Maybe the entire school didn't hear you" said Danny

"I'm sorry Danny, but this isn't good, Vlad is on town, and a new ecto-sckeleton? To Valerie, it's just too much" replied Sam, one of Danny's' best friend. His other best friend was Tucker, both of them, and Jazz, Danny's sister, where the only people to knew his secret.

"Oh you are a genius Sam, how did you notice?" Danny said with sarcasm.

"Hey dude, we know, is just that, it's too much to digest" answered Tucker.

"If you can digest that amount of meat, you can digest anything Tucker" said Sam.

"Hey guys" said a voice in the distance. It came from Valerie, who was heading toward the trio. Danny noted that she was wearing a new bracelet, but it wasn't ordinary, and that attracted his attention at first. It was red, and had a "V" hanging from it, but the V had on the back a round yellow thing, which looked like a button.

"What's that?" Asked Danny, who was pointing to Valerie's bracelet.

"What do you think it is? A hamburger? Is a bracelet, haven't you never seen one?" replied Valerie.

"A bracelet with a yellow button in the back of it, that's weird you know" said then Danny.

"Well…..umm…it isn't a button….it…"

RING!!

'_Saved by the bell'_ though Valerie. But she was still wondering how Danny noticed it. A normal person wouldn't be so perceptive, how did he manage to found out it had a button? And then again, it wasn't normal. But this wasn't a good time to think about it, because she had now Algebra, and she needed her brain clear for it.

On the other hand, at the same time the bell rang, the trio headed to Art, which was their next class. And by the way they finished the conversation.

"So, someone is in his 5 senses today, or might I say, alert" said Sam

"Let me think Sam, wouldn't you be in your 5 senses when you are near the girl who is trying to tear you apart molecule by molecule? And that have just receive a deadly present from your arch-enemy?" replied Danny.

"Ok he is right Sam, by the way, do you think that you will have a visit from him today?" said Tucker

"Yeah, but not just a visit, I'm sure he will……

* * *

"Mom, Dad, I'm home" said Danny

"Hello Danny, guess who is staying with us for a week?" answered Jack, who came out of the kitchen with his wife Maddie and…..

"Vlad" said Danny in a low and mad voice

"Now give a hug to your Uncle Vlad" said Jack with enthusiasm.

"Not know dad, I feel, _sick_" answered Danny, who gave a dirty look to Vlad.

"Sweetie don't be rude to the person who saved your life once, remember?" said Maddie.

"Yeah young badger, now don't be rude, and give a hug to uncle Vlad" said then Vlad, who put his hand wide open.

Danny do as he was told very fast, and in a bad mood. This means, he hugged Vlad (A/N: I'm bad isn't it?).

"This is gonna be a long week" said Danny in a low voice, when he was going then upstairs. He entered to his bedroom, and locked the door.

"I'm sure it's going be a very long week, young Daniel" said then also in a low voice, Vlad.

_**

* * *

I finished writing this very late at night, so please if you see something awkward please tell me. Also, as I always say, if you see something miss spelled, or grammar errors, don't hesitate to contact me, please pm me whenever you want, I receive corrections and suggestions, or any kind of comment.**_

**_This is my first, not oneshot, fanfiction, so also please review!! I love them!!_**

**_I hope you like the beginning of the story, this chp might be a bit long –or for me it is, this took me 3 Word pages in Times New Roman and 12 font-, so I would do my best too keep the other chapters this length._**

**_The next chapter, would include a mini battle between Valerie and Danny –remember that Danny doesn't want to hurt her-_**

_**Till then…**_

…**_.And thanks for reading, good luck_**

_**-bluename**_


	2. Blueprints?

**_This chapter has been (in some part _:P_) corrected. _**

Blueprints?

Jazz, who now knew about the presence of Vlad, decided to talk to Danny. So Jazz (who was reading in the living room), went upstairs and knock the door of Danny's bedroom.

"Danny?" asked Jazz

"Hmm?" answered Danny, who was at the moment in his bedroom 'doing homework', yeah right, if you could consider reading comics as homework.

"Are you there?" asked

"No, I'm a clone" said Danny, in a very sarcastic way.

"Well actually you have a….whatever, can I come in?"

"Yeah sure"

"Danny, I'm not sure of why did Vlad come, but it doesn't sound good, do you know anything?"

"No Jazz, but I know that is something bad, yesterday he gave Valerie a..."

"A what?"

"A new version of the ecto-sckeleton"

"What? But how did he?...Why would he?…This isn't good" Jazz said with surprise. How did he manage to build another one, if the original was destroyed? '_Well he had it since the invasion 'till the day we destroyed it, so that gave him time to do an analysis, but why would he gave it to her?'_ thought Jazz.

"Yeah, I'm sure it doesn't sound good, so we must find out what is he planning to do. And since he know that you know, well about everything, you must be careful" said Danny, with concern in his voice.

"I will Danny, don't worry, and I will help you find out"

"Ok, thanks Jazz, I need to finish homework…so…see you later?" This time he was being serious about homework, no more comics, because he knew that math would take a lot of work to do.

"Yeah right, bye"

Jazz opened the door, and exit from Danny's room. But when she was going to the stairs, she saw Vlad entering the house, with some blueprints in his left hand_. 'That's odd, are those blueprints? I need to keep an eye on him!'_ thought Jazz.

"Well, hello Jasmine" said Vlad who had notice Jazz presence.

"Vlad, blueprints huh? For what?" asked Jazz.

"Oh don't worry Jazz, nothing you must _worry_ about, this is something for your parents" answered Vlad

"Yeah, right, whatever" said Jazz at last.

Then, Vlad walked into the kitchen, and to the lab. Meanwhile Jazz stayed upstairs, and headed to Danny's bedroom again. She decided to tell him what had happened, but when she opened the door, Danny wasn't there.

_'I told him to say when there were ghost attacks, those he ever listen?'_

Jazz was right, while she was talking to Vlad; Danny's ghost sense went off. So he changed to Phantom and went hunting.

* * *

He couldn't find the ghost, and was looking for any kind of yell. It always worked, if you wanted to find a ghost, look for the yells; and this time it wasn't the exception. Danny heard a crowd shouting, and decided that it came from the ice-cream shop, and when he arrives he saw the source of the chaos. A big purple bat ghost was haunting the place, and people were going out of the shop running and yelling like crazy. 

-You know, Halloween isn't until October- said Danny to the bat, and everybody looked up, you could hear some cheering from the crowd, and some people even more scared.

The bat saw Danny and at the instant, started to fly up, and then towards Danny. But he noticed that, and ducked, and then he fired an ecto blast hitting one of the bat's wings. He let out a low scream, and started to fly low, and to the street; Danny who couldn't let he escapes, started to chase him.

But unfortunately he didn't saw that Valerie was near the place with Star…this was a problem.

-AHHHH-

-What was that?-asked Star

-What is it going to be, a song? There are some people yelling, maybe…- Valerie was going to finish the sentence when she saw a purple bat flying away from her worst enemy, Danny Phantom. She then knew what to do, but couldn't change in front of Star, so she acted like scared. –AHHHH a ghost!!!- And started to run away and into an alley, where she changed into the Red Huntress, it was much easier now that it could be activated by her own will. '_Now you are going down, Phantom.'_

On the other side, Danny was firing ecto blasts to the bat, and he hitted him 3 times out of 5 blasts. So he though that was the precise moment to use the Fenton thermos; he took it out, and when he was going to aim, the ghost wasn't there.

-Next time you could be more polite and say bye- said Danny a bit frustrated, _'Coward ghosts, it make my work less easier'_

-Hello, Phantom- heard Danny, who knew the source of the voice, _'and this make my work MUCH MORE difficult, those she ever let me alone?'_ He then, turned to see the hunter.

-Valerie, I wasn't doing nothing wrong, well, I never do nothing wrong, can you let me alone? – said an annoyed Danny, who knew the answer to the question, let him alone? That's something that will never happen.

-HA, yeah right, I'm never going to believe your lies Phantom, I will never trust you, evil ghost- said Valerie, who fired to Danny, fortunately he ducked in time.

-Evil? Me?, ugh whatever- and with that Danny started to fly away, but Valerie, like it was expected, started to chase him, and fire him without mercy.

* * *

Danny was exhausted, after 15 minutes running, oh better to say, flying, away from Valerie, so he decided to take action. Danny made a turn, and stopped flying, at the same time he aimed with his hand to her jet slide, and then he fire an ecto blast to it. 

But at the same moment, she was trying to fly low and...

...it hitted her chest.

Valerie started falling unconscious to the ground.

_

* * *

He's a phantom _

_Danny Phan- Danny phan- Danny phantom_

_Young Danny Fenton he was just 14 when his parents built a very_

_strange machine_

_It was designed to view a world unseen_

_(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny phantom )_

_When it didn't quite work his_

_folks they just quit, then Danny took a look inside of it_

_there was a great big flash _

_ever thing just changed_

_his molecules got all rearranged_

_(Phantom Phantom)_

_When he first woke up he realized, he had snow white hair _

_and glowin green eyes_

_he could walk through walls _

_dissappear and fly_

_he was much more unique then the other guys _

_and it was then Danny knew what he had to do _

_he had to stop all the ghosts that were comin through _

_he's here to fight for me and you_

_(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny phantom, gonna catch em all _

_cuz he's Danny phantom, gonna catch em all cuz..)_

…_He's Danny Phantom_

* * *

-Valerie, noooo- shouted Danny, who started to fly towards her, and fortunately, he catches her just in time. So he went to an empty alley, where he changed back into human form. Then Danny placed Valerie in the floor to see if she was ok. But she then woke up, and opened her eyes. 

-Danny?- asked Valerie

-Valerie, are you ok?- Danny said concerned

-Yeah I'm ok, what happened? Wait I remember….how did I get here?- Valerie asked.

-Would you believe me, if I tell you that...Phantom saved you?-

-WHAT? Are you crazy? Is he messing with your head also? Danny you are brighter than that, how can you trust that evil ghost?-

-I'm not saying that I tru…-

-I know what you are saying, you know what? Leave me alone! - With that Valerie stand up and…notice that she was still in her hunting clothe. –Wait a minute, how do you know _I'm_ Valerie? - She said turning again to Danny

-Ummmmm I….well….I….. Saw you when Phantom took out your mask in front of your Dad??-

-And you knew since then….why didn't you tell me? I though you trusted me!-

-I trust you, is just that…-

-You know what Danny? I don't want to hear anything more- Valerie changed to his normal clothe, and walked out of the alley.

'_Great, well done Danny, know she doesn't only hate you as Phantom, but also as Fenton'_

**_

* * *

That's all for this chapter, I hope you liked it – and /cough/notetheimportanceof'reignstorm'inthestory/cough/… I shouldn't have said that-._**

**_As ALWAYS….please if you notice something awkward, or miss spelled, please don't hesitate to contact me, it's a bit difficult to me since my first language is Spanish :P……..This goes for all the coming chapters –I don't want you to get bored of the same stuff all chapters-_**

**_For chapter 3……… ah, ah, noo, I'm not going to tell you anything –put's her hands over her mouth-…ok ok!! I can only tell you tha, Vlad is going to have a conversation with Danny's parents about whatever those blueprints are (I'm not saying that I'm going to tell you what they are -evil grin-)._**

_**Thanks A LOT for reading, and please review!! I love reviews**_

**_-Thanks to Sophia for the review in last chapter, and for all your help :D-_**

_**And with this I'm done…..**_

**_Merry -whatever you celebrate in December- and best wishes to all of you!!_**

_**-bluename**_


	3. A gas?

A gas?? 

Danny was flying towards his house after the encounter with Valerie in the alley, a little depressed of the fact that Valerie didn't trust Fenton anymore. He then phased through the wall and into his room, and decided to finish his Math homework. Maybe that could make him forget what had happened.

* * *

But what Danny didn't know was that meanwhile he was fighting the bat and Valerie, something else did happen.

Vlad Master entered into the lab after a talk with Jazz, he knew that she had his suspects towards him, as also did Danny. Well who wouldn't? The fact that he wanted Danny as his evil apprentice, married their mom, and that he was an evil half ghost didn't help. But then yet, they were right on their suspects, even thought things would be easier if they wouldn't.

"Well hello" said Vlad.

"Hey 'V' man! What brings you here?" answered Jack.

"Hi Vlad, we were working in some investigations but, do you need something? "Said then Maddie

"Actually, yes I need some help from the best ghostly invertors of the country" answered now Vlad, who took the blueprints that he had in his hands, and opened them in the middle of a table, making sure not to broke any container of ectoplasm.

"What is this Vlad? They look like..." said Maddie, who start analyzing it, and reading the notes all around it about pressure, and methods etc. "Ectoplasm? Gas? What do you wanna do with this; it's dangerous to produce it you know"

"Maddie you know that our college buddy would never do anything dangerous, but what do you want us to do about it?" said Jack.

"I just want you both to take a look at it, are the calculations corrects? And what can you add?" answered Vlad

"Well Vlad, first of all I want to repeat you that it is dangerous, we have done investigations about ectoplasmic gases, and even though it is known that unlike normal gasses, they conserve one specific volume, it is not sure to be completely true. And if this is not contained in an anti ecto proof place, for example a Fenton Thermos, the consequences can be catastrophic" said Maddie.

"What she says is true 'V' man, and as what can I read here, there's not way to know what will be left in place of the thing exposed with it, air? Or emptiness? If it's emptiness, now that would be more than catastrophic" Jack said, 'Well who knew he could actually think?' wondered Vlad.

"Yes, you are both right, thanks for your help, but I need to get going, some...people are waiting for these blueprints to start working on it" Vlad said at last, and exited from the lab, and out of the house.

"Why would Vlad will want to produce this kind of things? Why would he have investigations about ectoplasm at all?" asked Maddie

"Who knows Maddie, but remember that we can trust Vlad, he is our best friend after all" answered Jack, and with that they continue working.

* * *

RING RING

Yep, you guessed right...It was a new day, and Danny's alarm started making noise, announcing that he needed to wake up to go to school.

"Stupid clock" Is what Danny could say after he aimed to it, and fire an ectoblast, disintegrating the poor clock.

"Danny? Danny!!" said Jazz, opening the door, and making her way in the room where she could prove that her suspects were right. He had blasted the clock." I knew it!! But you are not being late to school, so wake up sleeping beauty"

"Ahh Jazz, you are lucky not to be an object, or I would have blast you too, can you just shut up, I want to sleep" answered a very sleepily Danny.

"No I won't, and you blasted your clock, so that means 2 things. 1: That you are not going to wake up if I don't make you. And 2: That you are stressed, you only destroy them when you are, so we are going to have a talk about that, you know that I care about you." said Jazz, poking Danny, she knew that he hated it.

"Stop poking me!! Ok ok, I will stand up, can someone be more annoying? Urghhh" and with that Danny wake up, and headed to the bathroom.

"Yes, the Box ghost, and sometimes Tucker" answered Jazz meanwhile Danny made his way to the bathroom.

After a while, Danny was ready to go to school, and Jazz had offered to ride him to school.

"So Danny, why is stressing you now?" asked Jazz in the way to school.

"Why do you say that? I'm not stressed" answered Danny, very annoyed

"Yes you are, I know you Danny, if you blast the clock it just means 1 thing, you are stressed, now what happened yesterday?"

"Sisters...well after that bat ghost disappear, because I couldn't trap him, Valerie appeared..." Danny told her about what happened with Valerie, and they were arriving to school now.

"Well Danny, you just need to talk with her, I'm not gonna tell you to tell her about your powers, because that could be a complete disaster..."

"Yeah thanks Jazz" said then Danny, sarcastically, interrupting Jazz.

"...but you can talk about her why you didn't tell her that you knew, remember that she can't actually hate you, because she has a crush on you"

"I don't know Jazz, but thanks"

"It's ok little bro, oh yeah, and I forgot to tell you, yester..."

"Hey Danny!!" they heard someone yell in the distance, it was Sam, because during the conversation they have manage to get to school, and were now in front of it, but inside the car. Actually Sam noted them and called Danny.

"Hey Sam" reply Danny, getting out of the car." Bye Jazz" and with that Danny started walking towards Sam.

"I guess I will talk to him about this later" and with that, Jazz parked the car, and got out of it, and into the school.

* * *

Sam and Danny entered the school, and not to far away, they found Tucker taking books out and in his locker.

"Hi Danny! Hey Sam" Tucker had just closed the locker, and was waving at them both.

"Hi Tuck" said Sam and Danny in unison, making them blush about the fact that they did it at the same time.

"Lovebirds, what can we do about it?" said then Tucker, grinning at them.

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS" yelled again in unison, Danny and Sam.

At the same moment they stop yelling, Danny saw Valerie staring at him, with a very neutral face, he couldn't read her expression, and at the same time he notice her, she turned away.

"Guys I don't know about what to do with Valerie! I don't know if she likes me, or hates me, yesterday didn't help anything" said Danny.

"Danny, you should talk to her, I mean you like her don't you? And what happened yesterday?" said Tucker. Danny was about to answer when he was pushed towards the lockers.

"Hey Fenturd, get out of the way" Said Dash, which then started walking away. He would have 'torture' Danny more, if it weren't by the fact that the first bell was about to rang.

Riiiiiiiiiiiing

And that was when it rang.

"I would tell you later about what happened yesterday, by now I need to get my books, and go to my first class, I don't want to be late to English again, or I will be grounded like, forever" said Danny, who walked away, and towards his locker.

"Sam, you should talk to Danny, before he makes peace with Valerie, now that she knows, he knows about her, there could be more opportunities in their relationship"

"Tucker, I don't know what you are talking about, he is just my friend, if he wants to be with Valerie, I don't care...at least he will be happy" But Sam knew that what she was saying was a lie, she did care, she wanted him to be with her. 'Wait a minute...nooo I don't, Danny is just my friend, I don't like him, I can't...or maybe I can, no what I'm I thinking about?'

"Sam...SAM, wake up from dreamland, or we are gonna be late" said Tucker to Sam, waving a hand in front of her head.

"Ah? Oh right...Can you stop waving at me!!" said Sam, and with that both of them went to classes, where they found that Danny already there sitting. They found their way to their usual desks near to Danny, and with that the final bell rang, and start classes. And with it, another day had begun.

**_

* * *

_**

**_I hope as always, that you liked chapter 3. I'm not pretty sure of what's coming up for the next chp, so sorry if I don't have any sneak peak, but maybe I'm putting one in my profile later on._**

**_Again...please REVIEW!! or you will face...DOOM!! mm sorry about that, just forget about the doom part -does nervous laugh- lol_**

**_Since I won't update for this year anymore, I just wish you all a happy New year, and I hope that all of your new year wishes come true._**

**_Thanks for reading_**

**_-bluename_**

**_Posted: 28 of december, 2006 (I will be starting to put the update date in each chp)_**


	4. Unfortunate

**_The underlined parts are notes written by Danny, and the italics by Valerie._**

Unfortunate

The bell rang, announcing the end of the class, so Danny went out of his Math classroom, and headed to biology. _"Biology? Shoot!"_ thought Danny, is not like he hated that class, but he rejected the fact that Valerie was on the class too, and neither Tucker or Sam had biology (A/N, I know that in FWD Sam and Tucker were on biology too, but since this story is happening after Reality Trip, we can consider that their classes aren't the same like last year).

Danny opened the door, and saw that Valerie was already in the class, and as always in her place right next to him. Now it was the best time to clear everything, but he couldn't talk in class, he had too many problems at school yet. So he decided to send notes.

Hey Val, I'm sooooo SORRY about not telling you what I did know, can you forgive me? PLEASE!?

_Danny, NO, please, you did hurt me you know. I thought I could trust you, now leave me alone._

But Valerie I really am SORRY!!

This time she didn't answer, Valerie just looked at the note, and then threw it in the garbage. But Danny wasn't going to leave it like that; he was going to use a method he used before in his 2 best friends, he was going to be annoying.

I'M SORRY

She took it and also threw it in the garbage can.

FORGIVE ME!

She ignored it again

PLEASE

PLEASE

PLEASE 

PLEASE

After 15 more of those notes, she couldn't resist it more, and answered.

_OK Danny I got it!!!!!! But it doesn't mean I will forgive you that easily!_

BUT I AM SORRY!!

_And I know OK? Just quick it with does annoying notes!_

Ok . He wrote, with a very sad expression in his face, he really was sorry. But even thought Valerie notices this, she wasn't ready to forgive him so fast, it would take his time.

The bell rang again, meaning that Danny has P.E., fortunately Tucker and Sam did too.

When he was walking during the hall way making his way to his next class, he met Sam, and both of them started walking to class. At that moment they both saw something really unexpected, Vlad. He was going into Principal Ishiyama's(sp?) office. At the same time, they saw Tucker running towards them, he seemed very worried.

"Danny, guess who I saw walking by the corridor today?!!" Said a very exhausted Tucker.

"I know Tucker, I saw Vlad going into the Principal's office, what does he wants now? Maybe he wants me to be expelled!!" Danny said a little too paranoid.

"I don't know Danny, let's go and try to hear the conversation" reply Sam, but at the moment all the opportunities to spy on Vlad disappeared, as a blue mist escaped from Danny's mouth.

"I don't think I have time for that" said Danny, who started running to the bathroom, but when he got there he saw Dash and his friends going into it. "Oh curd!" So he started running into the janitor's room, he got into it and with his battle cry "I'm going ghost" he transformed and went intangible through the door.

He flew invisible through all the school, until he found the ghost in the gym. But he was late, because Valerie had arrived first.

The ghost was a purple blob, similar to Bertrand, who was flying towards Valerie, taking a form as a net, and he was so fast, that he trapped her.

"Danny you got to do something" yelled Tucker from the floor "She is loosing"

"I know Tucker, but if I help her, she will hunt me" This was a difficult decision to Danny, he must help her, but he was afraid, because he knew that Valerie wouldn't care if he saved her. She will be hunting him no matter what.

But even thought his fears were holding him, he manage to get free of them, and went to help Valerie. "Hey you ghost blob, get away from her"

This was what the ghost was waiting for, he wanted to face Danny. So the blob got away from Valerie leaving her too weak to fight, and started to fly until he was face to face with Phantom. Both of them where 20feet above the floor, and prepare to fight. Danny started first with an ecto-blast, which hitted the blob in the middle.

"Ha, fool ghost, we will meet again, be sure of that" Said the ghost, and without making a minimum attempt to fight, he flew away. Danny tried to chase him going through the roof, but he didn't find the ghost, he had escaped. But instead of the blob, he saw Vlad going into his limousine, what a bad luck. The good part was that because his class was also in the gym, he could use the ghost attack as an excuse to be late. So Danny went into the janitors' room again, and changed back to Fenton, and then he run into the gym.

"Danny you are back just in time, what happened?" asked Sam when she saw Danny going in the gym.

"He escaped, and Vlad too, I saw him going out from the school, I hope to have a better luck next time" Danny reply, walking without noticing where he was going, and just when he never expected, he tripped over Dash. _"Mental note, never hope for good luck, or you will have worse"_

"Hey Fenturd, get away from me!" Dash said very angry, and taking Danny by his shirt. Danny tried to get off Dash, and started moving his legs and head, and in a bad move, hitted Dash's nose with his head._ "SHOOT!"_

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS FENTON" cried Dash, and in that moment everyone in the class, except Sam and Tucker, started requesting for a fight.

"FIGHT, FIGHT"

"Dash I'm sorry, this wouldn't have happened if..."

"Shut up! I will broke your nose if I don't break you in half before" and with that said, Dash started hitting Danny, or he tried, because he dodge them all, and then tried to escape. Unfortunately the other people from the class had made a circle around them, he was trapped.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?" Mrs. Tetslaff yelled.

"You are so lucky Fen-toad, but you wouldn't be next time" said Dash in an intimidating tone.

"Dash are you ok? Your nose is bleeding" said then the teacher, when she finally arrived to the source of the problem.

"He broke my nose Mrs. Tetslaff" reply Dash, pointing to a very confused Danny.

"It was an accident, I swear!" yelled Danny, but he wasn't heard.

"Detention Mr. Fenton, and now everybody let's get back to class" Every student started following the teacher, except Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

"Dude what a day" said Tucker breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I don't want to know how it will be in detention, AGAIN, my parents are going to ground me" said a very sad Danny.

"Don't worry Dan, you know you got us" said Sam, doing an effort to smile.

"Thanks Sam" reply Danny, who then started heading were the rest of the class was.

"Sam I'm serious tell him you like him" said Tucker, who then followed Danny.

"Shut up!" answered Sam.

_**

* * *

I know that it's a short chapter, but it's just because it is more like a fill-up, just for the story to have continuity, and to make note how unfortunately this week was going to be for Danny. Oh no did I said unfortunately? I mean…… un…un…oh well something different!! I must stop spilling everything out!!**_

_**Oh yeah and I'm sorry for not updating for 2 weeks, it's just that this week I entered back to school, so I will be updating during the weekends from now on. Oh and by the way, I saw Eye for an Eye and Infinite Realms, they were great episodes!! Thanks Nick Latinoamerica for the gift!!**_

**_Also special thanks to…_**

**_Lightning Streak_****_-Your review was like AWSOME!! Thanks sooo much for the advice._**

_**Oh well that's it, the next chapter I think will be more….interesting, so till chapter 5, best wishes!**_

_**-bluename**_


	5. Jazz

**_mmm…..What's up? Lol…sorry for the late update, school is making me nuts. Now let's start with the chapter…..Oh and by the way!! In the first conversation of the chapter, the only person talking is Vlad, you will figure out what might have been saying the person Vlad was talking to, later in the story._**

Jazz

The school and detention, was over, oh well, the very unfortunate hours of school were now over. Danny was going to open the door, so he could get in home, when his ghost sense went off. (A/N: for some reason that last sentence rhymes oO). He turned away from home, and run to the nearest alley, where he said his battle cry "I'm going ghost" and changed into ghost form. Then Danny started flying to look for the ghost. Meanwhile, inside his house, Vlad was sitting in the couch of the living room, talking in his cell phone.

"Damon, my friend" said Vlad.

"Yes about the trip, I founded the right person"

"Jasmine"

"Yes her, the Fenton"

"No, no, this Saturday" said Vlad with a smile, apparently he had something very special in mind.

"I know, but the convention is not of our business"

"We have enough technology, it isn't necessary"

"Ok, I will see you soon for the tests"

"Very well, bye" And keeping his smile, Vlad finished the conversation, and headed back into the Fenton laboratory. He searched through the entire lab, looking for new discoveries, or weapons. But he didn't find anything interesting, and with that he went out of the lab, grinning while watching Jazz getting in the house.

After 15 minutes searching for the ghost, Danny gave up, and went back home. He opened the door, and went inside his house, where he found Jazz reading. As Jazz noticed Danny's presence, she instantly decided to tell him about the blue prints Vlad had the other day. She closed her book and called Danny before he went upstairs.

"Hey Danny" said Jazz, more like a welcome, than as a call.

"Hey Jazz" reply Danny.

"Danny, I wanted to talk to you, about Vlad"

"We did before, remember?"

"It's just…..When you went ghost hunting I…" started Jazz, but Danny interrupted.

"I do that everyday, every time, be more specific" said Danny.

"Right, when we talked about Vlad, and I went out of your room, I saw Vlad going into the house, holding some blueprints. I'm really suspicious about it, you know, it's well...VLAD!" said then Jazz, with a tone of concern in her voice.

"Thanks Jazz, yes it's really suspicious, but I don't want to think about Vlad at the moment, my parent's are going to ground me!! It wasn't my fault that I break Dash's nose!!" reply an upset Danny.

"You WHAT??"

"I know, it was a very bad day of school today, I'm just going into my bedroom, and relax before my parent's start yelling at me, so good they are not at home"

"Ok Danny….good luck"

"Never say good luck, NEVER" said then a paranoid Danny, who started going upstairs, and into his room. What a day, and this was the least of his upcoming problems.

* * *

"DANIEL JAMES FENTON" shouted and angry Maddie from downstairs "COME DOWN HERE….NOW!!"

'_Great, just what I needed, another person shouting at me and the worst of this is that I'm going to be grounded for like a week!!'_ Thought Danny, who started going downstairs, when he was finally in the living room, his parents started.

"Danny, can you tell me what happened in school? Can't there be a single week when you are not staying for detention?" said Jack.

"I know, I'm sorry is just…"

"I don't want excuses Danny, I want to know why did you broke Dash's nose" said a still angry Maddie.

"I swear it was an accident!!" said Danny trying to defense himself, but us always, they didn't care.

"We don't care Danny!! We are tired of these conversations every week, no more excuses, no more coming late at night, we want the true! What's going on with you hun?" said Maddie.

"Mom, I'm not lying, I'm just…." But Vlad, now coming from downstairs, interrupted.

"Oh don't be so hard with the young boy. He is just clumsy, you must understand that he isn't very bright at all, that's all" said Vlad, grinning at Danny, even thought Maddie and Jack didn't notice. Danny did, and gave him an 'I hate you' look.

"I'm sorry for saying this Vlad, but it's none of your bussi…" but the one interrupted now was Maddie, and the one interrupting was Jack.

"Well Maddie, if V-man thinks it's just that, we should think he is right!!"

"Very well" said at last Vlad, who gave Danny a smile, and then headed back to his room, which was upstairs. But he didn't know that Jazz, too, was hearing the conversation, so she reached Vlad before he could go in his room, blocking his way from the door.

"Why did you do that Vlad? What do you want from Danny this time?"

"Oh Jazz, Jazz, you think that you are bright, but you are not! Now if you please, I would like to get in"

"I'm intelligent enough to note that you are planning something, and anything that could be going through your mind can't be good!! Why so much interest on Danny not to be grounded?"

"Really Jazz, you are boring me, because you are also intelligent enough to know that, I don't care what you say, and I will not tell you if I were planning something, neither what it is. Now, can you let me get in, or I will just go through you, literally"

"Whatever" said at last Jazz, and resigned, getting away from the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny was now, very frustrated, not only because of his bad day, but because of Vlad. Always him, he is the reason of his problems. He is the reason why he is in such stress, and he might be planning something, and it couldn't be anything good. Danny was at the moment; lying on his bed, thinking, for what did Vlad have some blueprints? Why did he defend him downstairs? Why was he even here, in Amity Park, and staying at his house? He had enough money to stay in the best hotel in the city, or even buy a house! But NO, he always stayed at Fenton Works, last time because he has got there 'accidentally' from the ghost portal, but why now? Does he want to keep an eye on him? Or is just that he likes to annoy him? Oh yes, that was such a good reason, but if he were planning something, he wouldn't be there for just annoy him---

He was cut out from his thought as his cell phone rang. He read the screen, it was Sam.

"Hey Sam"

"Hey Danny! I just wanted to know, if you had already talk to your parents, and how was it"

"Yes I did, sort of, they just shouted and didn't let me talk. The most incredible thing was that, Vlad helped me, I don't think he would help me, unless he wanted me not to be grounded"

"So glad to know, that your head does work!! Hahaha, sorry, you know you can be clueless most of the times"

"Jeez thanks Sam, what a good friend" said Danny sarcastically.

"But seriously, you just calm down and wait; it is worthless to try to find out what Vlad is trying to do, by getting frustrated"

"Thanks Sam"

"It's ok, you know, that's what friends are for"

"Ok, so, talk to you later at school?"

"Yeah, bye Danny"

"Bye Sam"

Danny hang out, and prepared to go to sleep, he hoped for not more surprises, on the next day of school.

* * *

Next day of class started with Art, Danny, Sam and Tucker, where painting, or trying to paint, the object in front of them. It was a sculpture of a bird, and while doing this, they started talking about yesterday's events.

"So Danny, for what do you think Vlad would bring some blueprints to your house?" asked Tucker while painting the birds' eye.

"I don't know Tuck, but I hope that it isn't something that can put you guys and the city in danger, knowing Vlad, it must perhaps, be dangerous" reply Danny.

"Well you know you got us, just hope it isn't too bad" said then Sam, painting the birds' wing, with much more detail than Tucker and Danny, whose birds looked more like a cross between a bird and a fish.

"Hope doesn't helps, even thought is the last thing that is lost" said then Danny.

"No, it doesn't help, but is a motive for us to continue during our worst times" (A/N, you like that quote? I came with that yesterday, I really like it, very philosophical isn't it:P) reply Sam, giving Danny a smile, and Danny returned it back. They were both now blushing, but their cute moment was cut when it was heard an announcement.

"_Jasmine Fenton, please come to the Principal's office, again, please Jasmine Fenton come to the Principal's office"_ the announcement ended, and the 3 very confused faces of Sam, Danny and Tucker met. What was this all about? What was with Jazz now?

_**

* * *

Yay, my first kind of a cliff!! If it is considered a cliff, I thnk it does so…DUN DUN DUN :P**_

**_What's up with Jazz you might be asking yourself! And tell you what, I'm not gonna tell you till next chappie, ha, ha! I hope you ppl liked this chp. Since I did very much, unlike the last chapter, which is the shortest and simple of all of them. Also, please Read and Review, it means a lot for me if you review, I will give you imaginary cookies if you do :P!!!_**

_**Hahaha, I hope I can update soon!! So see ya later ;), with much love**_

_**-bluename**_

_**Posted: 25 of January, 2007.**_


	6. Expectations

**_Stupid writers block! I mean…hi….what writers block? What are you talking about? Let's better keep on with the story…._**

Expectations

Jazz was sitting in the class; she had Advanced Physics, and was hearing the teacher while taking notes every 5 seconds. It was always necessary to take notes if you wanted to remember everything taught in the class. Meanwhile the other students there, were either, sleeping, talking, or just doing another thing except paying attention to class. They were all focused on whatever they were doing until an announcement was heard.

"_Jasmine Fenton, please come to the Principal's office, again, please Jasmine Fenton come to the Principal's office"_ the announcement ended, while many faces were staring at her. Jazz started to pack everything back into her bag, and walk out of the class; meanwhile her classmates started bothering her.

"Wow some perfect girl is in problems, what a pity" said one girl in a funny voice.

"Bad girl, bad girl, who would thought Jazz would rebel someday" said another boy.

"Jazz in problems, now I think anything is possible" commented another girl.

"Hey guys shut up, maybe some University called to offer Jazz another award scholarship" a boy said then, Jazz was now in the middle of the class heading to the door.

"Yes, maybe she will receive a new prize, or they are calling her to help a teacher" a girl said, the students kept talking, but Jazz had already gone out of the class, and their voice faded, meanwhile her head started running. _'What if they are right? And I'm in problems? Or is Danny now in problems and they want me to talk to him? Well maybe it's a misunderstood, and I'm just being paranoid. I mean, this could be, as they said, an award, or any good news. Who knows, I just hope they are.'_

Jazz opened the door, and saw Principal Ishiyama looking at the door expectantly, her face met Jazz, with a happy gaze on it. Jazz felt then relieved, so they were good news after all.

"Hi Jazz, I have good news" Was the first thing Mrs. Ishiyama said, Jazz took sit in front of her table, with a happy face too.

"Great, what is it?" answered the intelligent girl expectantly.

"I just received a call from Axion Labs"

"Wait! Isn't it where Mr. Gray works?"

"Yes, Damon has just called. He said that they were looking for young people, who could become the future of the Lab; to give them the opportunity to look and learn about the company, like how it works."

"And the point is…." Jazz said, still looking for what was exactly going on, she already knew that one of those 'young people' was her, but she wanted to know what they wanted her to do.

"The point is, Jazz. That they have chosen you as one of them, and want to give you a VIP trip to the Axions Labs this Saturday" answered the principal.

"But they did that to Danny's class before"

"Yes, they did, but as I said before, is a VIP trip, which means that you would look beyond what they have already seen. Also you could learn a lot from their current experiments, and new investigations"

"Really?? AWSOME!! Are they going to call me later? Do you know at what hour I must be there?" said Jazz, with very enthusiasm.

"Yes they will call you later on, and no, I don't know the hour, but they are expecting you to go"

"That's great, thanks!"

"It's ok, now please go back to your classroom, even thought, the bell is about to rang, so I will suggest to prepare for your next class"

"Ok, thanks again Mrs. Ishiyama" said at last Jazz, exiting from the room. What she didn't know was that all the time one pair of eyes were invisible, looking at her, spying her, he had good news for his employer.

* * *

Next to Danny's room, in the second floor at Fenton Works, was the guest room. The walls were painted blue, and there was a bed with white sheets and green ghost printed on it, which combined with the light green cover of the pillow. In the right corner of the room, and facing the window, was placed a table, which had currently on it, some blueprints at its side, and a laptop on it. The laptop was at the moment turned on, and our favorite villain was sitting in front of it, reading some files, until he noticed the presence of someone he was waiting for the last hour.

"So, how did she react?" asked Vlad. The pair of eyes that were spying on Jazz was property of, as you already have figured out, a ghost working by Vlad.

"Very well Mr. Masters, everything is going perfect" answered the ghost with a smile.

"Great, good job, 1 down, 2 to take rid of, how is the step 2 going?" asked then Vlad, expecting for good news. He didn't want anything, even one single thing to go wrong, or everything he had planned would be a fiasco.

"Perfectly, everything is set on, we just need to make it official, and everybody will know"

"That's great, now I will appreciate if you leave, we don't want the Fenton's to hunt you, do we?"

"No"

"Well done, Bill, we will be in touch" and with that said from Vlad, the ghost disappeared. Who was this ghost? And what is Vlad planning? Those questions had answers that Danny would find out over the weekend.

* * *

Valerie couldn't pay attention to the class. Not only because she really didn't like Algebra, but because she couldn't concentrate in anything beside Danny. She had been like this since the accident.

In one side she hates him for not telling her! If you think of it, she broke with him because of the ghost hunting, and he knew about it! Why Danny didn't say a word? If he would have told her, then maybe they would be dating at the moment, and this wouldn't be happening. But no, he didn't say anything, and the worst part is that he believed in Phantom. Maybe he persuaded Danny so he wouldn't tell her, because that evil ghost didn't want her to be happy.

On the other side, she liked Danny, he was clumsy, yes, but he was cute. He was always there for his friends, and was the only person who supported her when the popular group expelled Valerie from the A-list. Also, when she looked at his with his icy-blue eyes, she just couldn't hate him, those so warm eyes that looked at her like she was important. Then she realized, that she _is_ important for Danny, because he had been all this time expectantly for her to apologize him, and the only thing she had done is to deny those tender blue eyes.

But still, she hated Phantom for keeping her from Danny then, one more reason to hate him, it was his fault. He made Danny to believe in that evil ghost, and he being so sweet and good trusted the ghost. Phantom was going to pay for it, she would bring down the only thing that made her life miserable, Danny Phantom.

_RING_

The bell then rang, and Valerie was cut off her thoughts, and had the best opportunity to talk with Danny, since it was lunch time, perfect. She waited expectantly to find Danny; finally she would be back with him, with the only person who kept her from being lonely.

_

* * *

RING_

Finally!! Danny was so bored; the only thing that kept him awake during Chemistry was Sam poking at him every time he closed his eyes. He hated being poked, and Jazz and Sam knew it. But finally the bell had rang, that so expected bell had rang, so he run as fast as he could out of the boring class.

"Danny you must pay more attention to class, remember that you didn't fail last year because you were lucky enough that your sister was there to help you" said then Sam, as the trio, yes Tucker was with them, walked through the hall, heading to the cafeteria.

"I'm sorry Sam, but you can't blame me, blame those boring classes" reply Danny, which was now opening the door of their destination, when he did, Valerie noticed him, and couldn't resist one more minute, she needed to talk now.

"Hey Danny" Valerie called from her lonely table "Come here please, I need to talk to you" Valerie finished, but she couldn't tell how Danny reacted, since she couldn't see his face very well.

When Danny heard this, he didn't know what to think. But he hoped that it wasn't something bad. He just decided that it was just time to have a talk with her, no more notes, this was serious. So the young halfa made his was through the cafeteria and towards the ghost hunter, he just expected for everything to turn right.

_**

* * *

You were expecting this chapter didn't you? Lol I used that word like 10 times here, well I did it intentionally, since that's the chapter's name!! I sooooo hope you liked it!!**_

**_In the other hand, I just need to say: NICK LATINOAMERICA ROCKS!! WOW that 3hours special of new episodes were AWSOME; I hope all of you who couldn't watch it can watch them soon, its US nick fault!! They are evillll!!_**

_**This chapter is very significant, since it doesn't only gets into Valerie's head, but at the same time you can start guessing what's Vlad planning :P.**_

_**I just hope that last paragraph wasn't an evil cliff….it was a cliff, but evil? Me? Nahhh, MUAHAHAHA, I mean, he he he…**_

_**I hope you guys to have an awesome day!! See ya next chapter…and REVIEW!!**_

**_-Bluename_**

**_Posted: 4 of February, 2007 (Yay my birthday is the 8, 4 more days!!)._**


	7. More than friends?

**_Okay, why in the world did I type that Danny was going to talk with Valerie?? I really don't know what was going through my head at that moment!! But, oh well, I will have to come up with something!! And here it goes……_**

More than friends?

Valerie has finally decided to talk to him, which completely surprised Danny. His face showed an impatient expression of desire of knowledge. Knowledge of what was going to happen, and what will Valerie say to him. So the young halfa walked towards the almost empty table, occupied only by a ghost hunter, which he liked as human and feared as phantom; a fear that revived again now, because it was impossible to tell if the news would be actually good, or if Valerie wanted to tell Danny to never talk to her again.

So just hoping for the best, Danny sat down in the table, opposite to Valerie; which gave him a view to his 2 best friends, who were sitting in the table behind Valerie. Their faces never leaving Danny, as they too, expected for the news to be good.

"Hi Valerie" Danny said with a soft and timid voice, facing down, not wanting to watch Valerie directly into her eyes.

"Danny, I…just wanted to talk about, well you know, our situation"

"Situation?" repeated Danny, breaking his eyes free from the table, and now facing up, meeting Val's face.

"Yeah I mean, I know that you are sorry, and there is no reason why I wouldn't believe you" answered Valerie, expecting for Danny's' reaction to be the best. Instead, he remained silent for a couple of minutes. Then he raised his vision, looking completely into Valerie's eyes.

"Are you sure?" was the only thing that Danny could manage to say. He really didn't know why he wasn't exited about it; maybe it was just so unexpected, that he didn't know how to react. Or maybe it was just that, he didn't know why Valerie was accepting his apologize.

Valerie, in the other part, felt sad, really sad. She thought that Danny was going to be happy about it, but instead, he just sat there, looking at her, deep in her eyes. Danny noticed her sadness, and also felt bad, he didn't mean that he doesn't want them to be friends, he wasn't just…sure of what she really thought, or what would really become of their friendship.

"Valerie, I didn't mean that I'm not happy about it" he said really fast, hoping to take out that sad expression from her friend. "It's just that, I didn't expect it! But is great, thanks Val…..ummm….so, friends again?" said Danny at last, making his best attempt for a smile.

Valerie smiled at the same instant Danny pronounced those words, and then reply "Off course Danny, we are friends" but then she reminded another thing she wanted to talk with him. "And as a friend, I must ask you not to trust Phantom"

There she was again, why couldn't she just believe that he was sorry about the incident with Cujo. But NO, stubborn Valerie would not hear a ghost, and even less if it was Phantom. "Ok Valerie" he must agree, or all the things done to receive those so wanted apologize, would have vanished.

"Great Danny" Now Valerie was really happy. "So, do you want to do something today?"

"Ummm, I don't know if Sam or Tucker had planned something to do today" Danny didn't really want to hang out at the moment, with the person who most wanted to murder him. He then looked forward Valerie, searching for his two best friends; and as expected, they were there, watching. Danny then meet Sam, and he couldn't do anything but get hypnotized with those violets eyes, and for a few seconds, both of them stared at each other. Until the spell was broken, by no other person than Valerie.

"Danny? Are you okay?" said her with concern in her voice.

"What? Yeah I'm fine, can we talk later? I think that my stomach would love to eat something"

"Oh, okay sorry"

And with that said, Danny stood up and made his way towards the food in the cafeteria. He wasn't too much hungry, but he needed to go away from there as soon as he could. Danny was completely frightened of what had happened, not with Valerie, but with Sam. Maybe that was the reason why he really refused to go out with Valerie. That weird feeling that he got when he stared at Sam, was something he hadn't experience before. But why now? Why when he was talking to Valerie, and not before or after. Then he realized that what had caught him was the concern for him, that Sam kept in her eyes.

Danny was so deep in thought, that he didn't notice when the white-blueish mist escaped from his mouth, and he just started to pick random food. Then, the chilly sensation went through his body again, and another mist escaped from his inside, this time being noticed by him. At the same moment this happened, a big ghost phased through the wall, into the cafeteria. But Danny wasn't surprise, since this ghost was….

"WHO CHANGED THE MENU FOR WENDSDAY?" yelled, with a very bad temper, which was reflected in her face, the Lunch Lady.

At this Danny sighed, and went running to the nearest bathroom, leaving his food lonely. Near him, two girls blinked in surprise as the boy rushed into the bathroom.

"When you have to go, you have to go" said one of the girls, making her friend turn to her, and nod in agreement.

"Yes, when you have to go, you have to go" but before the both students could continue to pick their food, they noticed that the strange ghost was glaring at them both.

"Do you want some salad?" the big fat ghost asked, with a sweet and tender voice. The two ladies stared at her, confused, and frightened. But then they got to their senses, and without wanting to taste ghostly food, moved their head from left to right. The ghost glared at them for a moment, and then made the so expected angry expression.

"THEN PERISH" and with this said, the Lunch Lady prepared to throw the salad to the girls. But she was stopped as an ecto-blast made contact with her back. This made the ghost turn around, to find the so familiar ghost, and enemy, Danny Phantom.

"You know, salad is good for your body, not for the floors" said Danny, while he gathered ecto-energy in his right arm, preparing to attack.

"DID YOU CHANGEED THAT MENU FOR WENDSDAY?" shouted the Lunch Lady, no noticing the energy forming in the hand of his foe.

"Can you just quick it? The menu will keep changing, and you can't do anything about it" reply Danny, making the ghost to glare angrily at him; and Danny took the opportunity to blast the powerful blast he had been making. "Sam, the thermos" Sam, who was watching Danny since he appeared, along with Tucker, turned her face to her bag pack, looking for the catching device. She found it easily in a second, uncapped it, and shot at the Lunch Lady, which with a moan, entered to the cylindrical ghost catcher.

Danny noticed that his work have been done, and decided to turn back to human. So he phased through the bathroom, and making sure that he was alone, Danny morphed back to human. Then he went out of the bathroom, and met his two best friends, in the table Sam and Tucker had been sitting before. Valerie was no where to be found, maybe she couldn't find a place to change, or maybe she just thought that the ghost was too weak, to waste her time on it.

"So Danny, what happened?" asked Tucker, who couldn't resist one minute without knowing what happened with the already mentioned ghost hunter.

"Let's just say that we are friends again" reply Danny, with a smile. He was really happy about it now that he thought it twice. Sam, in the other hand, wasn't really very happy, but she pretended a smile, reassuring Danny that she was happy about it.

"That's great Danny" Sam said, trying to keep her attempt of a smile. She didn't really say that in a very enthusiastic voice; and if it wasn't for Danny being clueless, he would have notice the sad expression on her face. Tucker, which really didn't know what to say, just smiled at Danny, but this one was a true smile.

They didn't say anything the rest of the lunch, and after Danny picked his food again, the group just ate in silence. Sam was very sad about the relation of Danny with Valerie. Danny was still thinking about everything that had happened during this weird lunch. And Tucker, well he was just, trying to avoid a conversation with the two lovebirds, he didn't want them to argue again

* * *

When school was over, the three friends walked through the doors and out of the educational institution…..finally!

"Hey guys wanna do something today?" asked Danny, he really needed to do something, so he could get all the stress out.

"I don't know Danny, didn't Valerie want to do something today?" reply Sam.

"Hey Sam, chill out, just because you are jealous of Valerie doesn't mean you have to get angry with him" said Tucker, with a grin, he loved to mess up with his 'lovebirds' friends.

"TUCKER!!" was all Sam manages to shout, because she couldn't help but blush at the comment. She wasn't jealous, was she? _'No, I can't be Danny and I, am only good friends'_ she thought, trying to convince herself that she was just wrong. Danny on the other way, couldn't help but laugh at the angry Sam, she looked so…'Sam'.

"Now, now, calm down….Samantha!" Danny said, laughing badly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" she yelled at his best friend. But then, an evil idea crossed her mind. Sam looked around to make sure they were alone.

Danny was so busy laughing that he didn't notice when Sam got out the Fenton Thermos, and suck him in it. At the same moment, Tucker and Sam started laughing very hard, almost falling to the floor.

"SAM!! NO, GET ME OUT OF HERE" shouted Danny from inside the thermos, his voice barely audible.

But that wasn't the only thing they could hear from it.

"Hey sweetie, want a cookie?" said a lady voice from the Thermos, poor Danny, he was trapped with the Lunch Lady.

"Ummmm….SAM, TUCKER, GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!! OR I WILL OVERSHADOW BOTH OF YOU!!" shouted, even more hysterically, the poor halfa. This statement made nervous to both of the laughing friends, and without wanting their reputation ruined, they released Danny. "Never do that…..EVER again!"

"Just promise you are not going to call me….THAT….ever again" reply Sam, still grinning for what have happened.

"Okay, okay I promise, now we are even!" said Danny. Tucker could just watch, they were really a cute couple, he thought.

* * *

The trio went to their respective homes, and as always, Danny was the last to arrive, since his house was the one most far away from school.

When he entered into his house, he found the predictable, Jazz reading in the living room, his mom and dad in the lab, and as always, Vlad nowhere to be found. Something said him that Vlad was trying to evade him. But why? Maybe he didn't want him to interfere in his plans. Well, if he has a plan, and knowing Vlad, he might have one. Danny just needed to figure out what was it. Which was starting to be impossible, with the older halfa always hiding form him.

He was about to go upstairs, and into his room, when he remembered this morning announcement. So Danny walked towards Jazz, and, interrupting her reading, asked.

"Hey Jazz, I heard an announcement this morning, did you got in problems or something?" asked Danny with curiosity. This comment made Jazz to break free from her book, and glance at Danny. She raised an eyebrow in confusion, and then she understood what all was about.

"No Danny, but guess what?" she answered with enthusiasm "I'm going on a VIP trip to Axion Labs"

"VIP?" asked Danny, being he now the one confused.

"Yes, I can go further than normal people do on their trips, and watch them doing experiments. They will even share with me their latest discoveries!" replied Jazz, with even more enthusiasm, almost yelling.

"Oh, ok, just calm down Jazz, and, congratulations, I guess" Said Danny in an awkward way; really only his sister would be exited about this.

"Thanks Danny" reply Jazz, and with a bright smile in her face, she focused again in her book. The halfa just shrugged, and went upstairs into his room.

* * *

_**This is the longest chapter I have ever written before!**_

_**I know, my writing style has changed a bit, in someway I don't know.**_

_**Also, maybe Valerie was a bit out of character here, but if you read last chapter, you will figure out that she still likes our favorite hero!!**_

**_This is the only reason why I don't like this chapter too much, it's just a simple chapter, and I hope to write something more interesting next time._**

**_I'm sorry for the late update! But I hope you like it :D_**

_**HAPPY LATE VALENTINES DAY :P**_

_**Anything more to add? OH YES! Thanks to Sophia for her support in this chapter ;)**_

_**I have a lot of fun writing the 'Fenton thermos' moment XD I just can imagine Danny inside with the Lunch Lady XDD**_

**_Wow, long A/N, I'm really writing too much lately….I hope that's a good sign oO!_**

_**HAVE AN AWSOME DAY **_

_**-bluename**_

**_Chapter posted: 16 of February, 2007_**


	8. Surprising outcomes

**_Whoa, it has passed a long time since the last time I update! But there is a mathematical explanation to it: _**

_**Homework + Bad luck + Projects + a 2 weeks writers block late update!**_

Surprising outcomes

A long time has passed since Danny arrived home. He had managed in this time to start doing homework, fight Skulker, and then finished his homework. All of this time he had have fighting ghost, has taught him how to use the time very well, even though that doesn't mean that he did it perfectly. It was good to know that Jazz was always there to help him doing homework, and most importantly to study for tests. Now that he was done with his school duties, Danny was planning to call Sam and Tucker, so he could go with them to have dinner at the Nasty Burger. Well, he always wanted to go and have dinner away from his house, since it was much better to eat food, than to get eaten by it.

So he reached for his cell phone, and was about to call Tucker when he heard Jack shout "Hey V-man" form downstairs. _'Perfect, now I can have some words with Vlad, I think that the Nasty Burger can wait' _Danny thought. So he opened the door, and started walking downstairs, towards the living room.

* * *

Vlad had a very tough day, he had been checking on the experiments of the ecto-gas, and making sure Bill did a good work. So the old man rested in his limousine, at the current moment, heading to Fenton Works.

The car was getting really near to the house, when Bill decided to appear and inform the latest news.

"Mr. Masters" said the ghost appearing into the halfa's car

"Now what Bill?" asked Vlad in a rude tone, which revealed his tiredness and current annoyance.

"Everything is settled, the second part of the plan can start working tomorrow" replied 'Bill', expecting a cheering response from his master.

"Very well, you are dismissed" answered Vlad in a monotone voice, which crushed Bill's hopes of receiving even a small cheer from the rich guy. The ghost then cleared his thoughts, knowing how fool and incoherent was from him to expect such thing, and decided to disappear as he was commanded.

When Vlad arrived, he dismissed his limousine, and opened the door. But when he thought that he was finally going to rest, Jack Fenton was going out of the kitchen and saw him enter home.

"Hey V-man" said, or more actually, yelled, Jack.

At this Vlad sighed and said "Hello Jack" while attempting to do a smile "I will like to rest so if you exc-" he was cut off by another voice coming from upstairs.

"Hello Vlad, so rare to see you in the house, you may have been working really hard this week" said Danny with a teasing voice.

"Actually that's true young badger, and I will like to have a rest" answered Vlad, with an angry gaze. He didn't want to confront Daniel, until the plan was complete, since it was really unsure of what the young halfa could do to ruin his plans. That's why he had avoided him all the week, but his idiot parent has ruined it all.

"Off course Vlad" replied Danny. Meanwhile, Jack could only stare at the both of them, confusion shown in his face. But the big man decided that nothing was wrong, so he just got back into the kitchen, towards the lab. At the same time, Jazz got up and headed to his room. She wanted to help Danny with Vlad, but Jazz knew that she couldn't do anything for him, and decided to leave him alone.

Danny took the opportunity and transformed into Phantom. Which surprised Vlad, he wasn't expecting such an aggressive reaction from him. The boy was risking too much, and Vlad knew that it could also affect him. So the rich man finally talked "Fool child, how can you transform like that with your parents so near? They could have weapons that could detect you!"

"Someone is loosing his temper quite fast today" and with that said from Danny, he flew up, and phased through the roof. Leaving Vlad with no more choices than to morph into Plasmius and follow him.

"What do you want child?" said Vlad, both of them were currently floating over Fenton Works.

"Answers, what are you doing here? I know you are planning something because you have been avoiding me since you first came here" answered Danny, now showing authority in his voice.

"Very well Daniel. And what make you think that I'm going to answer your questions?" asked Vlad, raising an eyebrow.

"Because if not, I will make you talk" replied Danny.

"Really? How? I'm more powerful, and I have more experience than you child. I doubt that you can surprise me like the last time we met, since I now know about your new power" said Vlad, knowing that what he said was completely true. Danny knew this too, but couldn't wait any second more, and decided to fire an ecto-blast; which Vlad dodged easily. "Very well, let's play your game" said Vlad.

Danny's temper was raising uncontrollably, his blood boiling every second he spent watching Vlad. He knew that Vlad was planning something, and he needed to know what it was. But the young halfa also knew that it has been foolish to attack him, since Vlad was right, he had more experience than him.

Meanwhile, Vlad created two ecto-blasts, one in each hand, and started firing his foe. The old man knew that he needed to get Danny unconscious as fast as he could. But the child kept avoiding his blast, so he decided to duplicate himself in four. Danny gasped at this, and started flying away through the road, deep into Amity Park. Vlad started chasing him, and one of his clones appeared in front of Danny, so the boy fired an ecto-blast to the clone by surprise. The clone disappeared, one down, 2 more to destroy, and one real Vlad that he needed to take information from.

The other three clones appeared behind Danny, and fortunately he sensed them and created a shield before something got wrong. He was right, since the three clones had fired towards him. Danny then turned around and disappear his shield, but he noticed that there were only 2 Vlads. In the same instant he started feeling pain in his back, as Vlad has fired him from behind. The poor boy started falling down, but he got consciousness 5 seconds later, and started flying down the street, and towards his house.

Danny turned his face around while flying in the street, and watched the three Vlads flying towards him. So the young halfa decided to do the only thing he could to destroy the 2 remanding clones, and defeat Vlad. He gathered all his strength in his throat, turned around, and in the same instant fired a ghostly wail. For the second time Vlad has been attacked by surprise with a ghostly wail (the first one in his laboratory in Colorado). Two of the Vlads disappeared, and the original halfa started feeling pain, and couldn't resist anymore until he got unconscious and transformed into human. At the same time, Danny's hair started turning black again, his jeans appeared, and he stopped yelling.

The young halfa was exhausted, but he had enough energy to fly him and Vlad into his house, since he had been flying towards it, and was really near. So he took Vlad before he could recover consciousness, and phased both of them into his room, putting his foe against the wall. Vlad was starting to wake up, so Danny turned the rest of himself human, took an ecto-gun he had hidden under his bed, and pointed it towards Vlad; waiting for him to wake up.

Vlad opened his eyes, and stared unbelievably towards Danny. The young boy was becoming each time smarter, which was something that satisfied him, but at the same time feared. At last he said "Very well Daniel, I can see that you have learned something from me. To take advantage over the weak"

"What are you planning?" was the only thing Danny asked, giving him an angry stare.

"Congratulations Daniel, you have won this battle. I'm very surprised that you actually took advantage over me. But still, I'm not going to talk, you know that I can escape any time"

"No if I don't let you escape" with that said, Danny fired the ecto-gun, making Vlad lose the little amount of strength he had recovered.

"I can't believe that the good Daniel has become into this. But you are right, I loosed, and you want answers" Danny waited for Vlad to start talking again, he did "I'm planning to take over Amity Park"

"WHAT?" Danny was so surprised, that he took his finger out of the trigger without noting. Vlad noted this, and become intangible disappearing form Danny's view. The young halfa could just stare at the place where Vlad had been two seconds ago, angry and surprised at the same time.

He took out his phone and dialed for Sam.

"Hey Danny" answered Sam.

Danny, exhausted, laid in his bed, and answered "Hey Sam, you are not going to believe what just happened, can you join Tucker into the conversation?" his voice was tired, and Sam noted this.

"Danny you sound tired, wait a moment" Danny waited 1 minute, and then he heard Tucker.

"Hello dude, Sam told me you had something important to say, spill it out!" said Tucker anxiously.

Danny started telling them the entire story, beginning when he heard his dad, until Vlad disappeared and called Sam. Neither Sam nor Tucker interrupted the young boy, but Danny knew that they were both as surprised as him. When he finished Sam was the first one to talk.

"Danny that's terrible! I can't think how he is planning to take over the city" said Sam in a worried tone.

"Yeah man, but I can't also believe that you actually defeated Vlad. I would have loved to watch Vlad's face." said Tucker, at last grinning. This made Danny laugh too, '_Tuck would never change'_ he thought.

"Hahaha yeah dude, you should have been here" answered Danny.

"I can't believe you guys are laughing while and evil rich man is trying to take power over our city" said an angry Sam, making Danny sigh _'Neither will Sam' _he thought.

"Yeah Sam maybe you are right, but there's nothing wrong to laugh. Don't be so bitter, and enjoy life" answered Tucker.

"Tucker just shut up! Danny we got to do something!" answered then Sam.

"I know, I know. But I'm too tired now to think, and Tucker is right, relax. I'm sure we can resolve this problem tomorrow" said Danny, his voice sounding every time more tired, until he yawned.

"Ok, ok, we will talk tomorrow" said Sam. "Bye Danny and, take care"

"Thanks Sam, bye, and bye Tucker, I'm now going to sleep" replied Danny, and Sam hanged up; leaving only Tucker and Danny in the conversation

"Bye dude, sleep well" said then Tucker, and he too hang up. Danny closed his phone, and prepared to go to sleep. _'Tomorrow is going to be a long day, actually, this week has been pretty long already' _Danny thought. He then, lying in his bed, closed his eyes to spend the rest of the night in the dream realm, where all his problems mattered no more.

_**

* * *

Hey guys! Finally a new chapter, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update :(**_

_**But I hope you liked this one, since we at last got some action in the story, isn't it? Yeah I was starting to miss the action :P**_

_**So ummm please don't kill me for taking too long, but what's done is done, and I can't take it back. I got a 2 week writers block, and really REALLY bad luck. Every time I was going to write something happened!! Plus, the alerts weren't working.**_

_**So, I think I don't have anything more to say, but thanks for all the ppl who waited patiently (and who didn't XD). Please READ AND REVIEW I beg you!!! I mean…ummm review if you want he he he. XD**_

_**Have a nice and happy happy day guys :D till next chappie ;)**_

_**-bluename**_

_**Chapter posted: 18 of March, 2007.**_


	9. Tucker

**_WOHOO HAPPY DANNY-VERSARY!!! Yeah, 3 years of Danny Phantom since April 3!! I hope you all had a great day April 3rd…..also happy late April's Fool!!_**

**_PS: Danny's cellular ring tone sounds like the beginning of the Danny Phantom theme song ;)_**

Tucker

_Danny saw himself in ghost form, flying over the city, destroying all. He could hear Jazz yelling at him "monster", and see Sam crying in the distance. Meanwhile Tucker and Jack….they were dead. His own evil laugh sent chills to the few survivors and next to die citizens._

-Dun Dun, Dun, DunDun, DunDun, Dun, Dun, Dun, DUN- _he heard, and then blackness._

Danny opened his eyes and tried to find the source of the noise, he then remembered that was his cellular phone that was ringing. So he reached for it, and answered the phone.

"HELLO DANNY, wake up!! It's a beautiful day, so wake up lazy guy!!" he heard a voice screaming joyfully, so no, it wasn't Sam.

"Huh?" Danny said half- sleep.

"It's time to wake up!" Now he recognized the voice.

"Tucker!! What are you doing? With my sister is enough, thanks" he replied annoyed.

"Well, what can I tell? It's a happy day, and you must wake up for school. It's 8 already"

"WHAT??" Danny reached for his clock and didn't find it "Shoot, I destroyed my clock the other day! I wonder why Jazz didn't wake me up today?" said Danny alarmed.

"Relax Dan, its only 7 o'clock" reply Tucker.

"Jezz Tuck, one of these days you are gonna kill me" replied Danny more relive.

"Half kill!!" said then Tucker grinning. Danny sighed at this.

In that moment, Jazz burst open the door of his bedroom and yelled "DANNY!! Time to wa-, oh you are already awake. WAIT, YOU ARE AWAKE??"

"What? Is it _that_ surprising for me to wake up early?" This made Tucker grin louder, and Jazz to stare at him with a "yeah right" look in her face. "Ok, ok, Tucker waked me up today!!"

"That explains it all" said Jazz at last, and got out of his room.

"Hey Tuck, can you tell me why the 'happy happy' mood today?" asked then Danny, stretching out, and standing up from his bed.

"Tell you at school dude, bye!" and with this Tucker just hung off, leaving a very confused Danny, who then started preparing for school.

* * *

Danny opened the two doors of Casper High, and started walking towards his locker, when he spotted Tucker and Sam talking. They were both waiting for Danny in front of his locker, so he went towards them to greet his friends and take out his books.

"Hey guys" said Danny in the distance, and approaching them.

"Hey Danny, did Tucker call you this morning?" asked Sam

"Yeah he did" reply Danny giving an 'I hate you' look at Tucker. "Why?" he then asked to Sam.

"I just wanted to make sure I wasn't the only person to be annoyed this morning" reply Sam.

"Hey!! I'm not annoying" said Tucker alarmed.

"Yes you are" said then Danny and Sam in unison, and then grinning at Tuckers face.

"Can you tell me why were you so…..happy this morning? Because you gotta be very positive to wake ME up" said then Danny.

"What? Can't a person be cheerful?" this made Sam and Danny to stare at him. "Haven't you guys heard the news already?" then asked Tucker realizing that his friends hadn't heard of the great news that made him happy.

"NO" they said annoyed, waiting for Tucker to answer.

"THE TECHNO CONVENTION WILL BE DONE THIS SATURDAY!!" yelled a very enthusiastic Tucker, which made all the students turn and stare at the trio.

* * *

Vlad was walking through the different metallic desks in front of him. The half ghost was currently in a huge lab. Whose walls were painted blue, and there where two rows of desks. Vlad was walking in between this two rows looking at the different experiments results. Some test tubes and containers were all full of ecto-energy, or ecto-plasm; some others were full of other blue and purple fluids. At the other sides of the desks were a great amount of scientists doing experiments with these materials, and eyeing nervously at the President of the company. These scientists were wearing a white coat, with black gloves, and protecting goggles.

Nothing of what he had already seen drove his attention. This was a disaster, and he had only a few days to find the correct formula. The special thermos had already been produced, and the mass tank with this property was ready to be full. The second phase of the plan was already done, and the third person to be caught would be done tomorrow. _'But these freaking experiments DON'T WORK!' _He thought, losing his temper.

"Mr. Masters!!" he heard a female voice shout in the distance, behind him. Vlad turned around to find out was happening, and saw a scientist running towards him.

"What happened?" Vlad snapped with annoyance.

"Mr. Masters, we have done some improvements with one of the samples. Come and see" said the blonde girl with green eyes that have called him. Vlad nodded at this, finally recovering hope of the experiments, and followed the woman.

They arrived to the third desk, in the left row, where other two male scientists (one black haired with brown eyes, and the other with red-orange hair and blue eyes) were taking notes from an experiment in front of them. It was a big beaker, which was filled with a green swirling kind of gas. This gas wasn't trying to spread out, or to escape from the uncapped beaker. It just stayed there, with his hypnotizing swirling motion.

"Perfect" said Vlad with a smile "find out what can this gas do, and how it can be modified to work as I already told you I wanted it to….." he said, trying to recall her name.

"Brittany" she replied enthusiastically.

"Very well Brittany, you are now in front of the investigation, good work" said Vlad.

"Thank you Mr. Master, I won't disappoint you" replied with a great smile the woman.

"I hope so, now everybody back to work" Vlad said at last, noticing that all the scientists had stopped whatever they were doing, and had gathered around them and the great discovery. All the employees got alarmed and rushed as fast as they could to their experiments. Meanwhile the President of the company went out of the laboratory with a happy expression in his face.

* * *

The first bell rang out; announcing that the first period had began. So Danny, Sam, and Tucker headed to their English class.

The young halfa was thinking on how thankful he really should be towards Tucker. Since he actually had driven him out of a terrible nightmare, a nightmare he was making sure wouldn't happen. Then Danny thought about what he had just said…the techno convention. This meant one thing: He and Sam had to go with him, since they were his best friends. Maybe it would be fun; meanwhile their parents didn't go to show their ecto-inventions. Danny doubted this since he knew his parents wouldn't like to be surrounded by skeptical non-believers like the other techno-convections they had already been in. Even thought, none of them were done in the capital of ghost attacks known as Amity Park. So it was difficult to predict if they were going or not.

Danny was already in the classroom, sitting in his desk between Sam and Tucker. Tucker was using his PDA, doing who knows what, so he leaned towards Tucker to watch. This made his best friend turn around and look at the halfa. "Look at this dude" he said realizing that his friend was being curious, and then showed him the PDA. It showed some information about how was going to be the convention, and its special features. "Great isn't it?" Tucker then said.

"Yeah, Tuck, I just hope my parents aren't going" replied Danny, almost whispering, since Mr. Lancer was writing some notes in the board. "I just wonder why did they decided to do it this year in Amity Park"

"Maybe you drove their attention" replied Sam, who had been listening to the conversation.

"Or maybe Vlad did" said Danny, with anger in his voice.

"Why would he want to do that dude?" asked Tucker.

"I don't know, it's just that anything could be involved in his plans…what if he wants Technus to help him? Or he wants to unite some good weapons in the convention!" said Danny alarmed, which was too risky knowing that Mr. Lancer could have heard his voice.

"Mr Fenton" he did "with your low grades, I would be more preoccupied on taking notes to pass the class, than to talk to your friends" said then the teacher, turning around for a moment to silent Danny, and then turning around again to continue writing. This comment made half of the class giggle, making Danny blush.

"Relax Danny, you are being paranoid, and Mr. Lancer is right. We will talk about Vlad later" said Sam to Danny, and then turning her gaze towards the board. He took her advice, and started writing notes.

But Tucker couldn't concentrate; he couldn't stop thinking about the convention. It would be the most incredible thing it had ever happened to him. Actually, with Danny he had been through a lot of incredible things, but this one was unbelievable in a _good_ way. Maybe he would meet cute girls that liked the technology as much as him, and would want to date him. He would be in the presence of the last technological devices in the world, and he would be able to even buy them. It was going to be a great day, or actually, three great days, since it would last three full days. The best part was that he would make sure for Danny and Sam to accompany him, since they were best friends. What more could he ask for? Saturday would be the most perfect day.

* * *

Vlad couldn't be more pleased, two parts of the plan were running perfectly. The third part will be done tomorrow for sure, and the experiments were going excellent. He was currently heading to Fenton Works to take information of this discovery from the best ghost hunters in the town; and was sure they could help him gathering information about this gas.

His minion was doing a great job, and the day had started perfectly. Even thought Danny had been able to take information from him the previous day. The older halfa couldn't help but smile at what he was planning. Danny was not going to be able to defeat him like he did the day before, Vlad was sure of that. The plan was taking his course, and Valerie was being stubborn as always. What more could he ask for? Saturday was going be a great day.

_**

* * *

I don't know why, but I LOVE how this chapter turned out. I know that it was a bit boring in some way, but there were great revelations, and an evil turning point at the end…MUAHAHA!!**_

_**So as always I hope you guys enjoyed so much reading this chapter, as my evil mind enjoyed writing it.**_

**_Now you can start imagining what Vlad's planning, right? I mean….it's so obvious!! Maybe revealing most of the plan wasn't one of my best ideas, but it would not ruin the end, or the later chapters, so it was more like evil from me XDD_**

_**Again: HAPPY DANNY-VERSARRY and April's fool!! WOHOOO!!**_

_**I hope you have a great day….thanks so much for reading!! Have a cookie!!**_

_**-Bluename**_

**_Chapter posted: Wednesday, April 4, 2007._**


	10. Remembering

Remembering

Valerie sighed; she was so bored, well she was in math, what did you expect? Since she was excluded from the A list, the classes had become even more boring than ever. The only not-so-boring classes were the ones that she had with Star (when Paulina wasn't around) and Danny. 'Danny' she thought, 'I need to stop thinking about him; my job is too dangerous to have him around'. But then this statement reminded her of something.

"The ecto-suit" she muttered to herself, and fortunately it was so low that nobody else had heard her. Valerie was so occupied on catching Phantom and thinking about Danny, that she had completely forgotten about the suit. Now that she thought about it, her curiosity began rising.

But even though she wanted to look at how it worked so badly, the memories of what Vlad had said kept bugging her. 'You are bright, and have talent. Just take in mind to use it in the right moment. Use your brain, and don't trust Phantom, he's evil'. Well, there wasn't anything wrong on just giving it a little look without using the suit, right? But she wasn't sure what was exactly going to come out of the red box.

Then Valerie eyed her new bracelet, and the yellow button on it. 'Maybe it can be activated anywhere with this bracelet, and the ecto-suit will come to me' she thought. Then she thought about Danny again, and how had he managed to notice that her new bracelet had a button kept skipping her. Also, the way he said it, like if he suspected something, really bugged her. "A bracelet with a yellow button in the back of it, that's weird, you know." Well actually it was weird but nobody else had noticed it yet, not even her father.

"Ms. Grey are you okay?" she heard a voice asking her, taking her out of her deep thoughts.

"Huh?" she asked then, feeling stupid by her answer.

"I asked if you were okay. You don't seem to be paying attention to the class, now do you?" she now realized that it was her teacher. "I will ask you again, what's the answer to the problem on the board?"

"Oh, sorry, ummm..." she eyed the problem, then answered, "42?"

"Very well, Ms. Grey, but please stop day dreaming, since we will have a test next week." This made half of her classmates giggle, and caused her to blush.

"Yes" and then she decided to drop her thinking and start working before she failed another test again.

* * *

It was already lunch time, and Danny Tucker, and Sam, where sitting in the same table, where they were used to sitting. Danny had the only normal food on his plate, since Sam's was full of vegetables, and Tucker's, you guessed right, of meat.

"So, Danny, what exactly did Vlad say?" asked Tucker curiously remembering what he had told them last night. But Sam didn't want him to remind Mr. Paranoia what had happened.

"I don't think it's a good idea to talk about it" Sam replied, giving Tucker a 'shut up' look. It was too late; Danny then changed his calmed expression into a very worried one.

"No, this is important Sam, who knows what he could do, we must be prepared!" Danny then said.

"Yeah, yeah I know, but I mean, he really said that he was trying to take Amity Park?" asked a very impatient Tucker.

"Yes, now, what are I'm going to do? What if I can't stop him?" replied Danny

"I?? What do you mean 'I'?? Danny, you know that Tucker, Jazz, and I are here to help you. We are not going to leave you alone on this, plus, it's our city too." said Sam, who was between furious and sorry about Danny. Angry for trying to exclude them from the problem, and sorry for him getting in so much trouble.

"I know, Sam, but it's too dangerous and -" he was cut off by Tucker.

"Man, don't start with your 'it's too dangerous' speech please. You know Sam is right, and even if you lock us up, we will still try to help you. It is our city too, you know."

"Thanks guys, but what about Valerie?" said Danny, remembering what had happened the other night.

"I don't know, dude, but why don't you just chill out? You made peace with her, and you know what Vlad's planning. Can't you have a calm lunch just for once?" replied Tucker.

"You're just saying that because the Techno convention will be here," said Sam.

"YES!" said an enthusiastic Tucker. This made Danny to laugh and also relax. Tucker was right; he had the right to enjoy his lunch for once.

"BEWARE!" was then heard. Yeah, what a relaxing lunch!

* * *

"I'm home" yelled Valerie, after coming back from school. After not receiving an answer from her dad, she assumed that he was working. Perfect, now she could go and test the new suit. But she had to go to her job in the Nasty Burger in an hour, so it would be much better to test it later, and start doing homework

* * *

Danny opened the door of his house and yelled "Hi mom, dad, we're home!" Jazz was getting into the house just behind Danny, so she shut the door.

"So….Danny, is there anything you want to talk about? You seem worried," said Jazz.

"Hello!" they heard his mom and dad yell at them. Apparently they were in the basement.

"No, everything...everything... it's all right Jazz, there is nothing to be worried about." and then he went upstairs and into his room, leaving Jazz alone in the living room.

She really had nothing to do. After doing her homework before the due date, she decided to go to the basement and see what their parents were doing. Actually she really wanted to go and persuade Danny for she wasn't as stupid as to believe what he had said. But then again, she believed that he also knew that, and still refused to talk about it. So Jazz decided to let it go for a moment, and then she would have a talk with her little brother.

She was starting to go into the basement, when she heard a very familiar voice.

"Very well, so you think it's possible?" It was Vlad's voice.

He was still in the basement after hours of talking and developing theories with the Fentons. They were being very useful, and it seemed now that they really were the best ghost inventors. Well, especially Maddie, she was the most intelligent woman he had ever met; she could be considered as intelligent as him. It was so sad that she had married the dork of Jack. That un-useful human who only existed to make his life miserable. The only good thing he had ever accomplished was to give him the powers that would be used to make him rich. But then again, those powers got him apart from his beloved Maddie, and Jack would pay for that.

"As this test says, yes it is VLADDIE!!" said Jack with much enthusiasm.

Jazz was completely surprised, Vlad? What was he doing here? What are they talking about? What test? She needed to find out. Jazz didn't like to spy on her parents, but Vlad was too dangerous to let this opportunity pass by. She hid in the stairs, and tried to hear as much as she could. Maybe this conversation with Danny was going to become much more interesting and necessary than she thought.

"Now now, Jack, relax. I'm very cheerful about this discovery, maybe, if it's possible, you would let us try and examine it much more clearly when it's done," said Maddie, also exited for the discovery. Well, not as much as Jack, who was being…well Jack.

"Yes, V-man! Imagine the kind of ghost weapon we could construct with it!"

"Oh of course, Maddie, I would love to let you try and take a look to the ecto-gas, if it's possible. For now, I will continue with the investigation myself. Thanks for your help, it is really a pity we can't work together much more, Maddie."

This comment made Maddie to frown and glare at Vlad with much hatred. She remembered what had happened in Colorado back then, and even though she thanked him for saving Danny, things like that couldn't be forgotten. Instead, Maddie knew Jack was completely clueless about this, like father like son, she thought. But this made her happy, it would be such heartbreak if he knew about Vlad. And in Danny's case, it was fun to see him being clueless towards Sam, and she was sure Jazz and Tucker always had fun with it most of the time. But this was beside the point, the good news was that with this new discovery they could improve all their weapons, and soon became the greatest ghost inventors in the country!

They made their farewells, and Vlad started to go upstairs. This made Jazz to get alarmed, and she shot up, as fast as she could towards the living room. She actually made it, and then took a magazine near her, and pretended to be reading it on the couch. Thirty seconds later, she saw Vlad coming out of the kitchen.

"Enjoying the reading?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Oh, much more than you can imagine…fruit loop," she said, giggling to herself.

"I'M-NOT-A-FRUIT LOOP!" he said, trying not to yell and make the Fenton's suspicious towards him. So Vlad, with an angry glare, opened the door and got out of Fenton Works.

Jazz laughed very hard when he got out, and then thought about going to talk with Danny. But she quit that thought, trying to give him some time alone. Meanwhile, she decided to do an investigation on ecto-gases on her computer, though, if this was a new discovery as they said, it would probably be a waste of time. But she had enough time to waste in whatever she wanted, and it worth a try.

* * *

Valerie, after working for two hours, came back home. There hadn't been any ghost attacks in the whole day; except for one in the cafeteria, but it had been the Box Ghost, and before she could transform into the Red Huntress, the despicable Phantom had already trapped him in what he called 'The Fenton Thermos", which she assumed had been stolen from the Fentons. Another thing to hate him for, stealing from Danny's parents was really something that could make her anger rise.

She looked through her apartment, and didn't find her father. Apparently he had a lot of work to do. He said that the president of the company was in Amity Park doing some investigation, so he needed as much security as possible. Meanwhile, the investigation continued. It seemed to be something very important, since her dad had been working almost twenty-four hours this week.

So the coast was clear, and she had already finished her homework. Maybe...maybe she should try that suit. As Vlad said, Phantom had used it during the invasion without problems, so if that punk could use it, anyone could, especially someone as capable as her.

Valerie got into her room, and opened her closet; she started to move away some boxes that were on the floor, until she took one that was closed with much care. She took it, and placed it over her bed. Then she opened it, and before doing anything else, she closed her window and the curtain, making her room so dark that she had to turn on the light. Finally, she closed the door.

After that, the hunter took out what she hadn't seen since Monday, the red box. The one with the black V that drew her attention. She still wondered if it was meant to fit her name or Vlad's, but that was beside the point right now.

The curious girl then eyed her bracelet, moved her other hand to touch it, and then very carefully, pressed the yellow button.

Then she gasped.

_**

* * *

OMG!! I actually ended it there!!! Hahahaha :P**_

_**ESPECIAL SUPER MEGA THANKS: To Sophie (**__**mysticfiresophia) for accepting to be my beta!! WOOOOT!!!! Now she will do me the super great favor of revising my grammar and spelling :D YAY!!! So this chapter is dedicated to her ;)**_

_**About the end….NO I'm NOT telling you what happened to her on next chapter, you will have to wait for the great battle to see what's with the ecto-suit! I just thought that it had been out of character from her to not been curious, plus I wanted to give the ecto-suit much more mystery :P Oh well, if I feel to write about it in the next chapter, because knowing myself I always end writing stuff that weren't meant to be happening, then you gotta be lucky :P**_

_**As always, Thanks for reading!! And please, review :D I love them ;)**_

_**-bluename**_

_**Chapter posted: Saturday, April 28, 2007.**_


	11. Alarmed

_**What's up:P...again, chapter corrected by Sophie :D**_

**_EDIT: Sorry, I forgot to add the line breaks :P, but the problem have been fixed ;) enjoy!_**

Alarmed

After having a long day of school, Danny had arrived home and started doing his homework.

Several hours have passed after that moment, and Danny had already completed his work. It didn't actually surprise him, because this past week, he had been able to complete almost all of his work, since not too many ghosts had appeared lately. Though he shouldn't have been surprised knowing that Vlad was in the city. No ghost was stupid enough to mess up with Vlad Plasmius.

Danny relaxed after putting away his hated math notebook, and he turned back to glance at the clock to see what hour it was already. The problem was that there was no clock.

He mentally smacked himself for not buying a new alarm clock already; he was getting tired of his sister waking him up, or even worse, being awakened by Tucker in the morning. And even though he hated when that beeping noise made him go back into the real world from his sweetest dreams, he surely had to stop destroying all of them, or he would shoot an ecto-ray at Jazz one of this days.

So the tired halfa got up from his bed, and took the Fenton Thermos. "_Just in case...'_ he thought, and went down the stairs. He was going to leave the house when his mother noticed him, "Hey Danny, where are you going?" she questioned with curiosity.

"I'm going to buy an alarm clock," he said. And with that, he shut the door, leaving a confused Maddie behind.

* * *

Danny was one block away from the shop right now, and he was wondering why he didn't call Sam and Tucker to accompany him to the shop. But on a second thought, maybe he really wanted to be alone. Everything that had happened this week was very strange. It was Thursday already, and he hadn't figured out what was Vlad doing in Amity Park. It seemed that he was avoiding Danny since the beginning, and much more avoidance had happened since the fight. Well, there was something that could happen, and it was that Vlad might have been telling the truth… Or he might have been lying to him so Danny would get worried. Whatever the true reason was, he had to be stopped, because the fruitloop's plans weren't like the ones his other simple-minded ghost foes had. Vlad's plans, those were just genius.

The young halfa sighed just at the thought, and looked up to the sky so he could just relax. But it was interrupted when he saw a red line moving forward in the sky. This left him awestruck, and made him blink twice, but when he tried to locate the strange red sight, it wasn't there anymore. _'Wow, I think I'm becoming crazy,'_ he thought, and then noticed, after looking back down, that he was already in front of the shop.

The halfa went into the electronic place and started to look through all the shelves, looking for his clock. _'CDs, DVDs, keyboards, calculators, MP3s, Ipods… Where are the alarm clocks here? Hmm…More DVDs, computer hardware, finally! A clock!'_ Danny grabbed the clock with enthusiasm, and went to the cashier. He hadn't even made it halfway to the cash register when he noticed that his clock was moving on its own. Then the boy looked around and saw all of the electronics moving too. At that moment his ghost sense went off, and Danny only knew but one ghost who could control technology…Technus. He had already managed to get out of the ghost zone! That was fast timing for him! Danny had captured him last Monday before he had found Valerie and Vlad!

The halfa then looked around; everybody had run away at the mere moment the electronics started to move. He had been so focused on his own thoughts; he hadn't heard their screams. So making sure there were no tape recorders, or someone spying around, Danny cried, "I'm going ghost!" and became Danny Phantom.

The TV's that were in the front of the shop turned on, and Technus's face appeared on their screens. Laughing, the TV's flew out and into the sky. Danny phased through the roof and stared in awe, as all of the electronics became the ghost's body. The halfa then turned his gaze into an angry one, and waited for the right moment to attack, gathering some ecto-energy in his hands as he waited.

Then the ghost's blabbering began, "HELLO!! I'M TECHNUS, MASTER OF ALL ELECTRONICS-" He was cut off by another voice.

"Hey, Technus, I'm Danny Phantom, AND I'M GOING TO HIT YOU!" he said grinning. At that moment, Danny shot two ecto-rays, one on each hand, to the techno-ghost. The shots from his hands caused Technus to stumble back. And, because of the law of gravity, he fell down in the middle of the road. Danny was thankful that nobody was around when he fell, because it could have been deathly.

"Nobody messes with me, TECHNUS, master of all electronic and mechanical devices! So due to your insolence you shall-" He was cut off again by an annoyed teen.

"Hey Technus, master THIS!" And with that said, Danny sucked the ghost up into the Fenton Thermos. "Man that was easy, if he wants to win, he has to stop losing his time when he talks." Danny phased into the shop, and eyed the clock that he was going to buy before Technus had interrupted. The halfa took it and looked around for the cashier in a hurry. He found him. The cashier had red-colored hair, brown eyes, and seemed to be about nineteen or twenty. The guy was entering the shop again to look at the damage, which unfortunately was mostly done to the articles than to the shop itself.

Danny flew to him, and said "Hey umm… sorry for the damage, I just… wanted to buy this… how much is it?"

The teen was awestruck! A GHOST was talking to HIM, and it was not any ghost, but Phantom himself! He was in such a shock; he didn't ask himself what a ghost would want a clock for. "Umm… ahh... 10 b…buc…ck…ks…" he answered nervously, hardly finding his voice.

Danny shrugged and looked for his invisible left pocket in his jumpsuit. He took out the money and gave it to the teen. He mumbled simple thanks while flying upwards and through the ceiling. As he disappeared, he left an impressed teen that fainted from the shock.

* * *

He was standing in front of a glass, looking in at his great achievement. It was unbelievable that after months of work they had managed to do it! But it was time to go already; he needed a rest after this exhausting week.

Vlad sighed, and started to go out of the secret section of the company. Thanks to the information he had gathered from the Fenton's some hours ago, they had managed to finish the project. This was the first time that the millionaire was glad to stay with the Fenton's at their home.

He was walking through a metallic hall, when a beeping noise was heard. The halfa looked around, and then noticed that a red light was flashing on his clock. This caused the evil ghost to grin and walk faster toward the end.

Five minutes later, he was outside, and, after making sure no one was watching, Vlad turned into Plasmius and flew off into the sky.

_'Very well, so the time has come. This is getting interesting, pretty interesting… Now where are you my dear?" _he thought, and started to fly much faster, turning his invisibility on as he progressed. He saw a group of people gathered around a shop, whose merchandise was spread out all over the road. _'I guess Technus has been around lately, and if I'm not wrong, young Daniel must have captured him, since it seems that everything had been taken care of…or it could have been Ms. Grey. Where is she?'_

That was when he saw a red light shooting in the sky. Vlad was really impressed at watching this scene, and tried to catch on with his prey, going faster and faster as he advanced in the right direction. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to catch up, but he wanted to see where it was going.

Then the red light stopped. Vlad gasped, and time seemed to stop.

He made himself visible again; as he knew that it was pointless to try to hide.

She noticed it and grinned. Gotcha!

He smirked at the sight, that she really thought it was going to be that easy. And then he vanished before her very eyes.

* * *

Danny phased through the wall and into his bedroom. Making sure that the door was shut tight; he morphed back into Fenton and jumped onto his bed. Even though the fight had been pretty easy, what left him exhausted was how Technus had managed to get out off the ghost zone so fast. Maybe he had talked with the Box Ghost before. And maybe the Box Ghost had told him his own secret, too. Danny was sure that the Box Ghost had a secret way to get into the human world to annoy him so fast!

The boy then realized he still had the clock in his hand, and went up to connect it and settle up the hour. In that moment his mom opened up the door of his bedroom to check up if Danny had cleaned his room. This caused the halfa to get alarmed. _'Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!!! I should remember to use the door next time!!!' _He left what he was doing, and turned invisible just on time.

Maddie blinked once, then twice. She could have sworn that Danny had said he was going to buy a new clock, but there it was! She then eyed the room; his clothes were a bit disorganized, but it was okay for her. So the once again confused mother went out of the room, without noticing a certain invisible boy letting out a relaxed breath.

Danny mentally smacked himself as the door closed, and phased through the house, going into the nearest alley. The boy turned visible again, and went to his house, this time, entering by the DOOR!

"Hey, mom," he said somehow nervously.

"Hello, sweetheart," she said. She was going downstairs at the moment, after coming from the teenager's room. "Umm, Danny?"

"Yeah, mom?"

"Didn't you say you were going to buy a new clock?" she said with curiosity.

_'SOMEBODY SHOOT ME!!! THE CLOCK!!!'_ Danny realized, alarmed. He nervously managed to say "Uh…nope?" he lied, trying not to sound too suspicious.

"But... How? Then… But you did say it!" she said, a bit freaked out, or in actuality, really freaked out!

"Mom, are you okay?" Danny asked innocently, pleased with himself. She actually fell for it!

"What? Oh, yes, sweetheart, I think I drank a little too much coffee this morning. I think I need rest." She then went up the stairs again, this time into her own room.

* * *

Vlad kept an eye on her for a while; she really was doing a great job with it. This made him even happier; everything was going as it had been planned. He waited for the best moment to appear in his human form. He wasn't completely sure if she had or hadn't noticed his presence yet, though Vlad was keeping a very considerable distance away from her.

The halfa then noticed that she was turning, and looking around again, and then, with what seemed like a sight, she flew to stand over a building. Perfect, just perfect, this was the best moment to show up.

Vlad flew behind the girl carefully and transformed back into his human self. Like this, he was undetectable.

"Oh, what do we have here?" he said, with a smile on his face. The sudden and unexpected voice made her jump up, and turned around in a fighting stance. It was then that she realized it was Vlad.

"Whoa don't you ever scare me like that again! By the way, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, my dear, I only wanted to look at you, but don't you misunderstand my intentions, I'm just proud on what you have become," he said, still smiling.

"Was that the only reason you were... stalking me?"

"Me? A stalker? No, I asked you not to misunderstand me, I just wanted to talk about... business."

"What business?" she asked. This was really getting weirder everyday that he appeared.

"I just wanted to help you…train you, my dear Valerie"

_**

* * *

**_

_**Is Valerie going to accept his offer? Was it planned that he was going to ask her that? To answer those questions: You are going to find out next chapter, and NO, it wasn't planned, these stupid fingers of mine are always screwing up the story!!**_

_**Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this filler in chapter (yes it was more like a fill in, and me trying to mess up with Danny and Maddie -there is a reason for this- XD)**_

_**HAVE AN AWSOME DAY!! And please review :D -does the sad puppy eyes-**_

_**-Bluename**_

_**Chapter posted: Monday, May 28, 2007.**_


	12. Weekend

_**Long ago since the last time I updated he he he...-hides-**_

Weekend

Valerie was awestruck. Train her? Why? He had said just a few days ago that she was going to be able to find out how to use the suit. And, surprisingly, she actually had!

"TRAIN me? How are you planning to do that?" Valerie finally managed to say, even though she still wasn't sure what was so important for him to be doing all these things for her.

"Well, you could learn how to use your energy well. You don't want to die, do you? AND… I'm quite sure you would like to play around with it. Plus, I can teach you incredible things, things that might be beyond your comprehension at the moment," Vlad said, finishing with a smile on his face. Valerie always thought she knew it all and was always right, but at the same time, she was so ignorant about what surrounded her and what the truth of what was really going on was.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Masters, but I know what I'm doing, and I want to make sure you know that I work _alone,_" the girl said seriously, somehow rude for the old millionaire. This enraged him, but before he could say anything to Valerie, she shot up into the sky, and, leaving a faint red line behind her, she disappeared.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!

"ARRGHHHH!!!" Danny yelled in annoyance at his clock, making a lot of effort not to destroy it. He pushed the off button with all of his strength (which wasn't much since he was still awakening to a new day), and woke up from his bed. He didn't hear his mother, who was at the moment passing outside his room. She was going to make sure he was already up, and she discovered it in quite a way. But it was normal for her by now to hear her son arguing with his hated clock.

The memory of the clock made her shudder; she didn't want to remember the previous day's events, since it made her feel that she was going nuts. Then another thought hit her. Hadn't Danny's clock sounded different?? **(A/N: If you look back to chapter 3 "The Gas", you will find out that the last alarm clock did a "Ring" sound, and not "Beep")** And why hadn't she heard it for the other past two days? She could have sworn that she had seen Jazz waking him up those days. Maybe she wasn't crazy, and the clock that was currently in Danny's room was the new one. But…that couldn't make sense! How in the world did that clock get there if he was out buying it? Also, her son told her that he didn't say anything about buying a clock!

"Mom?" a voice asked. This caused Maddie to jump and turn around, then finding the source of the voice, Danny. She realized that she had been standing there for some time, thinking. "Are you okay?" he asked her. Calming herself down, Maddie smiled at him.

"Yes, sweetie, I was just…thinking? Ummm, do you want pancakes for breakfast?" she asked quickly, trying to change the topic.

"Uh? Oh yeah, sure, Mom," Danny answered, taken aback by the sudden topic change. Hurriedly, he headed to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Maddie went back to the kitchen, ready to cook breakfast and ready to try and convince herself that she hadn't become crazy.

* * *

It was the last day of school before the weekend, last class, last hour, and yet, it was the most slow and painful one. Sam glanced at the clock anxiously; it wasn't that bad, really, because this year, fortunately, they had the opportunity to have art as the last class before the weekend. She actually liked it because it was a way to let out all the stress accumulated throughout a whole week.

They were all finishing their paintings that they had already started on Monday, and Sam couldn't care more about it; she spent the last ten minutes thinking about what she would do for the weekend. And then, finally, the bell rang, announcing the end of school leading up to the weekend. She heard some happy yells take off around the room, and everybody went flying out from the boring art class.

"Come on, Sam!" she heard Tucker scream over the loud voices of the hyper teenagers. She smiled, and started walking behind her two best friends.

* * *

After walking out of school and dropping Tucker of at his house, the two remaining members of the trio started walking towards Sam's house. Since everything went silent when they left Tucker, Sam decided to make some conversation.

"So, Danny, do you have anything planned for today?" she asked, feeling a bit awkward about it.

"No. Well, actually, I was going to suggest going to the Nasty Burger, as always. And then maybe to go bowling!" Danny replied.

"Yeah that would be cool. Hopefully, we won't find Dash in there. He's still angry about what happened last time in P.E."

Danny laughed at this and said, "You don't know how right you are. I hope luck is on our side this time, if that ever happens."

Sam laughed too and replied, "Yeah, you're not what we can consider a 'lucky man'. That's good for me because it means I can beat you at bowling today."

"Riiiiight, just because you won every game for three months in a row, doesn't mean you'll win today!"

"Keep dreaming… So tomorrow we're going to make Tucker get some company. After that, do you want to go watch a movie with me?" Sam asked with embarrassment. It wasn't a date, so why was she so nervous about it?

"Like a date?" This made both of them blush. "I mean, in friendly terms!! It would be cool, yeah."

"Great, so…see you at six, and call Tucker to tell him the plans for today," Sam said after finally reaching her house. They said goodbye, and Sam entered her home with a big grin on her face. Why was she so happy? She and Danny were only friends, and even though Danny did mention it, it wasn't still a date. It was just two friends who where going to hang out and see a movie. Nothing less, nothing more.

* * *

Vlad was in a huge office, sitting in a big red-wheeled armchair in front of a desk. His laptop was shut off at his right, and in front of him was a pair of folders labeled "Experiment 10638" in red at the top. Behind him was a big painting of an old castle in the night. It looked so real, you could get scared just staring at it. In front of the desk were two wooden chairs. The walls were painted with a peach color, and in front of a large centered window with white curtains was a white couch with a small desk. In front of it was where a vase of flowers was placed in the middle. Centered at the top of the room was a gold and silver chandelier.

Skulker phased through a door that was placed in the middle of the wall in front of Vlad, and the ghost hunter, remaining invisible said, "I'm here." The halfa stood up from his chair and walked toward the window. Closing the white curtains in an abrupt movement, he turned around, facing the room again.

"You can show yourself now," Vlad said, and Skulker regained visibility. The millionaire sat in his chair again, and made a hand motion indicating that the ghost could sit in one of the chairs in front of him.

"You called me, Sir?" Skulker asked, feeling a bit awkward sitting instead of floating like he was used to doing.

"Yes," Vlad replied. He sighed and turned around in his chair, looking at the painting. Skulker turned to look at it too, and shuddered at the unusual sight of the dark castle with the full moon shinning over it, making him feel inferior. "I'd like for you to do me a favor… I want you to transmit a message of my own into the whole ghost zone. It will benefit all of you, and me especially, so I want it to be clear. Can you do that?"

"Well yes, sir, but, I'm not a messenger, I'm a hunter and--" He was cut of by Vlad's hand which had been raised up, and could be seen from behind the large armchair. Vlad turned around, and folded his arms on the desk, leaning forward a bit.

"I will ask you again," Vlad said more seriously, "Can you do that?"

"Yes sir. I can. I will," replied Skulker hastily, which was quickly becoming nervous. But to his relief, Vlad smiled at him. He picked up the two folders in front of him, and underneath them was a paper. The halfa took it and gave it to Skulker, who received the paper somehow still nervous.

"Very well, you are dismissed," Vlad said at last, and Skulker disappeared reluctantly in front of his eyes.

* * *

Danny was sitting on his bed, having just finished talking with Tucker. He stood up, and also taking his wallet with him, went downstairs. Danny found his sister reading a book in the living room. Noticing that her brother was ready to leave, she stopped her reading, glancing at Danny.

"Where are you going, Dan?" she asked.

"To the Nasty Burger with Sam and Tuck, and then to the movies, why?" he replied speedily.

"Don't you think you're forgetting something?" Jazz asked, causing her brother to roll his eyes. "You know what I told you about going out without a Thermos and a Fenton Phone." This made Danny sigh, and he muttered an "OK" under his breath as he went back to his room, and took his Thermos and one of the Fenton Phones.

Danny went back downstairs and said goodbye to Jazz, heading out toward the Nasty Burger. After walking for a couple of minutes, he finally reached his destination, where he saw Tucker waving at him in one the tables positioned almost at the end of the restaurant. So he ran up there to meet his friend.

"Hey Tuck, where's Sam?" Danny asked, sitting down.

"On her way here. So what's up, Danny, anything new?" Tucker asked, trying to make some conversation.

"Not at all dude, oh look, there's Sam," said Danny, who waved at Sam, so she made her way towards her friends.

"Hey guys!" Sam said as she sat down. "Guess what movie is in theaters...The Long Cry 2!" she said excitedly.

The trio started talking happily, until Tucker got a sight of Valerie, and he changed the theme of their conversation.

"Hey, dude, there's Val, are you going to talk with her or what?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know guys, I don't think it's safe anymore," Danny replied, much to Sam's relief.

"Finally you're coming to your senses, Danny!" She took a sip of her drink, and then added, "She still wants to kill your other half."

"I know, Sam, but after trying so hard to make peace with her, I dunno, I think I should at least talk to her," he said, taking away Sam's relief, and causing her to frown.

"Yeah, maybe we should call her and tell her about your secret!" Tucker said giggling. But instead of laughing, Sam and Danny just stared at him. "Geez, sorry for trying to have some fun!"

"Tucker, this isn't funny. Well, maybe it is to you, but that's because you don't have anyone that wants to TEAR YOU APART!!" Danny said a little too loudly at the end, drawing Valerie's attention. And after spotting Danny, she started to make her way towards the three friends. However, Danny didn't notice, and continued talking, "I mean, I can't understand why Valerie hates Phantom so much." With this said, Tucker and Sam's faces became pale, and Danny wondered for one second what was going on with them, until his doubts where answered by a single voice.

"Yeah, I wonder why," Valerie said with a tone of hatred. Danny turned to look at her, but Valerie just shot him a last glance and then angrily walked away.

* * *

_**Finally a new chappie :P sorry for the long wait nnU stupid 1 week writer's block, and my sister that was spending vacations in our house and decided to take power of the computer for a whole month.**_

_**I can't believe that I actually achieved to keep Vlad in character; normally I always screw up his dialogue, and I'm considering on re-writing all of them after I'm done with this.**_

_**I can't wait to write the next chapter, I have waited so much, and planned so much this moment of the fic, I think I'm going to update pretty fast :D You guys are going to like it, I'm sure of that :P (or maybe not o.o!)**_

_**Thanks a lot for reading, and PLEASE review, I love them, and they inspire me! I hope you guys enjoyed this chp, 'till the next one ;)**_

_**-Bluename**_

_**Posted: July 29, 2007**_

_**Chapter corrected by Sophie --hugs her--.**_


	13. Sam

**_Sorry guys!! It had been 6 months since my last update I KNOW! I'm so sorry!! but I had to leave this fic in Hiatus while I was on school, I thought I could update in vacations but didn't find the right time and moment, and I had kinda of a writer's block. _**

**_Here is the chapter we have waited for so long..._**

Sam

"Yeah, I wonder why." 

Danny wanted to hit himself for his stupidity. "NOT AGAIN! Arghh, way to go Fenton," he muttered, then stood up abruptly; so he cried for her: "Valerie", but that was pointless because even he knew she wouldn't turn back. He started to make his way toward the huntress… before he abruptly was pushed against a hard wall. Head pounding, he took a good guess of whom it was. To make sure it was he, the halfa looked up, and there the boy glared at him with much hatred.

"Dash," Danny spoke first, narrowing his eyes and stepping back. Meanwhile, Sam and Tucker caught up with him and were standing some feet away from Danny and the jocks.

"Hello, Fentoad. You and I have some business to get done," Dash snarled, punching one hand against the other to make sure that the boy got the message.

"Well, it surprises me that you can complete a coherent sentence, Dash," Sam smirked, the anger evident in her voice.

"Hey, Fenturd! Tell your weird girlfriend to shut up or to go back to the circus where she came from," Dash retorted, offended. This comment caused Danny to get more than angry at Dash. He tried his best not to make his eyes go green, or worse, transform fully into Phantom. But he didn't say anything more, just kept staring at his enemy with hatred burning through him.

Two seconds later, Danny was already surrounded by the three football players that had come with Dash. All of them where pushing him out of the restaurant. The guys didn't let go of the ghost-boy until they were standing in front of the Nasty Burger. But he was still surrounded by the curious teenagers who had come out of the restaurant to watch the fight, including his worried friends Sam and Tucker.

"You don't have anything to say, weirdo?" Dash asked, a curl in his lip. Obviously he had run out of insults to use.

"Shut up, Dash, I'm not in the mood!" This comment from Danny caused the jock to laugh because he didn't consider Danny a threat, not even when he was really mad: very big mistake!

Dash launched a punch, but Danny dodged easily, resulting in the jock trying again, though it was to no avail. Dash grabbed Danny by his shirt, the material firm in his large hands, but the ghost-boy grabbed his hand and pushed Dash back. He wasn't thinking about revealing his secret at the moment, he didn't care if they knew that he could fight for himself, right now the only thing that was on his mind was that he was angry, and that he wouldn't tolerate anything after what happened between him and Valerie.

Dash on the other part was awestruck, but still his little mind didn't want to process the idea that fighting Danny was pointless and dangerous. The athletic teenager tried to kick the boy in the chest, which was again dodged. At this point the jock was furious, and, at a really fast speed, took Danny by his shirt like he had done many times, and then raised him up form his feet. The ghost boy struggled but to no avail, and so the fight stopped for a moment. Both boys were looking at each other with hatred, which was very different from Dash's normal mocking smile and Danny's scared face.

"I'm going to tear you apart," Dash warned him through gritted teeth.

"I would love to see you try," Danny growled, using great effort to look at the jock's eyes since he had been raised above Dash's face.

"Danny...DON'T!" he heard from behind, and he was completely sure it had been Sam. Danny got her message then: he was being too harsh with Dash—and this could bring up suspicions. So Danny calmed down for the moment, leaving his luck to Dash's mood, which wasn't getting any better.

"Okay Dash," he sighed with defeat, "I'm not going to fight you."

"I knew you were a coward!" he laughed, his eyes gleaming with warning. Dash prepared a punch, but it never reached his destination… The boy looked with much fear to a specter that had appeared from nowhere.

Danny's ghost sense went off, meaning that it was 'real fighting' time, just what he needed, more problems. But fortunately Dash let go of Danny to run away like the coward _he_ was. As soon as the surrounding group dispersed, he changed into his ghost form. The halfa flew to the Nasty Burger where he found the ghost, a purple blob with two crimson-glowing eyes, somehow similar to the bat that he had fought at the beginning of the week.

"Hey, you, looking for someone?" Danny shouted at his newfound enemy, making him turn around.

"Yeah, you actually!" The ghost sent an ecto-blast at his foe, which dodged it at the last moment. Danny frowned at the sudden attack and sent an ecto-blast of his own, which the ghost dodged by morphing a hole in his body so it would pass through. Fury burned into Danny's eyes—this day was just not going his way.

"Do I know you? You seem familiar..." The half ghost asked at last; he was sure he had seen this ghost somewhere...then he remembered. "Hey I know! Bertrand! Weren't you green? And where's Spectra?" Well, this was odd.

"Are you kidding me?" the ghost spat. "Don't ever confuse me with my brother!" He launched at his foe, who was still frozen with shock. The sudden impact caused Danny to smash up against a building. He rapidly got out of the way as the blob struck again, sending an ecto-blast toward him. Meanwhile, Tucker and Sam were looking at the scene from not far away, no doubt wondering about the ghost's intentions.

The halfa didn't miss with his hit and the enemy ghost was sent back against the building too. It didn't last long as the enemy became intangible, flying behind Danny who was still looking for him.

"Show yourself...whoever you are!" he shouted to the space; he hated when the ghosts did this.

"I'm here, kid, and it's Billtrand!" his foe said, transforming into a bat, but when he was about to charge something took him by surprise. The boy was...

Laughing?

"_BILL_ trand? Hahaha! God, are you serious?" Danny was laughing so hard that he was starting to lose his equilibrium. The sudden laughter from the ghost boy caused everyone else watching to start laughing too. But the ghost didn't use this as an advantage to attack— he was furious and embarrassed at the same time! A foolish kid and some mere mortals laughing at HIM; what an insult! So he morphed from a bat back to his normal blob-like form.

"SHUT UP!" he cried in anger.

"Oh my, BILLtrand? I thought Inviso-Bill was bad," said the boy still laughing, wiping tears from his eyes and barely managing to talk. "So Bertrand is your brother... Were all the good names taken or what?"

"He is NOTHING compared to me, I AM much powerful than my stupid brother... and… and… QUIT LAUGHING!" the purple ghost growled in annoyance. But Danny wasn't scared and kept teasing him.

"Well he's not that one with the funny name, is he?" the halfa answered, everybody around laughing too, all influenced by Danny's maddened screams of laugher. The ghost was growing angrier by the minute and he couldn't bear it anymore.

"SHUT UP, OR YOU WILL REGRET IT!" The angry ghost built up a great amount of energy, and spotting his foes' friends, fired at Danny's crush: Sam.

* * *

Silence.

Danny was unable to speak as he floated, still trying to comprehend what have happened a minute or so ago. Then realization and reality came to him like a big bomb and he screamed.

"SAM, NOOOOOOOO!" The ghost boy's green eyes were glowing bright and a feeling of anger and guilt building up with every second. He looked at Billtrand who was savoring the moment, with the same expression. Well, Billtrand was calm…until he met Danny's gaze, reality also coming back to him. So the ghost relaxed again and smiled to give no sign of fear.

"I think this is my cue to go away, see you soon, Danny Phantom." The ghost disappeared in an instant.

But Danny wasn't the only one awestruck, Tucker and all the people who were crowded around and also laughing a moment before were now silenced and getting around Sam to look at her, or help her, after the direct attack she received. An attack caused by Danny's teasing… It was his fault! The tears of happiness and laughter were starting to be replaced with tears of sadness and shame. Then, he saw Sam moving her hand and head. She groaned.

The ghost boy didn't hear it because he was floating too far away. Luckily, it didn't matter because he had seen her move, meaning she was alive. He wanted to float down and take her away to the hospital, but he had spotted the cameras filming everything since the ghost appeared, and so he decided to change back in the alley from where he came.

* * *

The Manson's had just arrived home and were exhausted. They wondered where their daughter was but then remembered that it was Friday, which meant she was hanging out with her friends. At this thought, Sam's mother sighed; she didn't like when her daughter wandered around with people that had inferior social class, especially that 'Danny' boy. He was so weird. She let that thought spill away and both of them entered the study to watch the news before having dinner.

The television was turned on and the news was transmitting from the Nasty Burger, apparently another ghost was around the city, again. Same old, same old… But then they saw it.

They shared that moment of utter surprise and silence that was present at the place of the event. Then they gasped, and Sam's mother fainted.

Her husband ran to her and placed his wife on the couch, walking as calmly as he could to turn off the TV. He didn't want to hear or see anything more; it was all her friends' faults! What was she doing in that cheap and nasty restaurant?!? But all of that didn't matter, his wife woke up and both of them shared the same expression, each knowing what was the other thinking about. The Manson's ran to their car and sped away toward the Nasty Burger.

* * *

Vlad watched the news smiling and enthusiastic. Bill had done a great job and the experiment was almost finished already. Everything was settled and it was just a matter of time before the most important part was done.

Billtrand appeared in Vlad's study, shaken and afraid. Phantom was MAD at him and that wasn't good. Plus, everything that the childish ghost had said to him was so... he couldn't find the words for no one had insulted him like that. Well, only his brother but that was another story. After all, Billtrand was much more successful because he was working for someone important like Plasmius, not with an incompetent ghost like Spectra.

Vlad sensed the purple's ghost arrival and turned around in his wheeled chair, looking at Bill with pleasure. "Well done! Bravo! Bravo! I don't even know what was better, the boy teasing you out or you attacking his best friend?"

"Thanks sir. I think…" he smiled, though still unsure of what Plasmius meant. "What's next?"

"Very well, lets wait for tomorrow and I will give you your orders. You know what the next part of the plan is; don't forget. You are dismissed," Vlad said, waving his hand and turning to continue watching the news. Everything was running smoothly, perfect, just like him.

* * *

The ambulance arrived. Danny was in human form sitting next to Sam who had just half-opened her amethyst eyes.

But not only did the doctors come, also her parents. Knowing her overprotective parents, she was not going to be able to go out of her home for a very long time. Poor, unfortunate Sam.

**_

* * *

WOOOOOT I made it!!! I t had been one year since I started writing this story. This chapter is SO IMPORTANT for the plot, I hope I can find some time to update this soon :D_**

**_I'm so sorry, I know that half of this time it had been in hiatus but school is just getting more complicated, and I don't have much time for myself anymore. _**

**_Thanks to everyone, every reader, every reviewer, and all of those awesome people who alerted or favorite this fic! And a super special THANKS to Sophie for beta reading my works and supporting me all this time!! _**

**_Expect the next chapter to be the beginning of the climax :P From this point until the end things are going to get more interesting…..I will try to do my best on updating faster he hehe….. _**

**_Thanks so much for reading!!! _**

**_-Bluename _**

**_Posted: March 9, 2008 (omg 2008 already :O XD)_**


	14. Poor clueless innocent Danny

**_Finally! a glimpse of the disaster Vlad has caused, I wonder how many of you already did the connection before this chapter, I guess most of you guys did ;) or in other words...SATURDAY IS FINALLY HERE!! :D!! for the readers who don't remember read chapter 9 "Tucker" at the end XDD lol._**

Poor Clueless Innocent Danny

_He was looking at Amity Park from the sky. Looking at all those buildings whose lights slowly were turned on. Looking as the sun changed his brightness to the shadows of the moon. And as the minutes became hours, even Amity Park was absorbed by shadows. Now, all that Danny could see was darkness. Out of that darkness, he heard a horrid scream of terror that broke the deep silence._

_The boy knew that voice; it was a girl's voice. With the sound came the image of her body falling slowly through the night and into the darkness. Her black hair was covering almost all of her face, and her purple eyes were nowhere to be found because her eyes where closed from fear. _

_Young Daniel couldn't do anything, almost as if someone had cast an spell upon him. He couldn't move, and his brain was crying out loud for him to do something, even if he couldn't do much. _

_He saw her falling in the darkness forever..._

Danny shot up, awakened, to rid himself of the terrible nightmare. His heart was skipping fast, and the sweat forming on his forehead was already starting to move down his face. The halfa took some deep breaths to calm down and then shook his head to take away the image of Sam falling. Then, after realizing that he had awoken on his own, Danny took a glance at his new alarm clock and figured out that it was 7:27AM, which meant that his clock wouldn't go off until another hour and a half. He deactivated the alarm and stood up to start this new day.

First he went to the bathroom to take a shower, and then he changed into his clothes so he could make his way to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. The poor boy was starving since the previous day he hadn't eaten anything due to his guilt, which would have made him throw up.

But this was another day, and his hunger was so strong that he didn't even care if his breakfast attacked him again like it had done two weeks previous.

He entered the kitchen and found his mom drinking some tea and looking at some blueprints for a new, updated version of the Fenton Bazooka. Wait, was she actually drinking..."Tea, Mom? You're actually drinking tea?" His voice was disbelieving.

Maddie blinked and stared at her son in awe as she registered the fact that Danny was awake. "What? Umm, yes it is tea, why?"

"I thought you liked coffee better," her son answered in confusion.

"Yes, hon, it's just that I think the coffee is altering my brain," she smiled. "Shouldn't I be the one wondering why you're awake?"

"Okay, mom, whatever you say," he said, and, realizing that she had asked him a question, he continued, "I was just having a...bad dream."

His mom nodded and then stood up to make him a sandwich. After she was finished and had placed the food in front of her son, she commented, "Can you believe this? Jack decided to sneak into the Techno Convention before I could wake up. He left a note over the living room desk! I can't understand why he made me think that he wasn't going! He promised it to me!"

Danny swallowed his first bite of the sandwich and answered, "Really, Mom? Not again! Not in Amity Park!" He banged his head against the table a couple of times in annoyance, knowing that his dad was going to put him through constant ridicule again. But, pretty soon, his stomach asked for some food again, a request he pleasantly answered by eating some more of his sandwich.

"Oh, come on, honey, don't be so harsh with your father. I know he can be... too exited sometimes, and I'm mad at him too, but we have to understand that he's like that and we can't change it," she replied, sitting on a chair the table again and finishing her tea.

Danny sighed, calmed himself, and then asked, "And where's Jazz?"

"Don't you remember? She's at Axion Labs."

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot. Now where is Vlad?" And then something clicked in his mind, as if he had solved some kind of puzzle. His eyes grew wide as realization came in and he gasped though there was no ghost near. "Mom, I have to... call Sam, I promised I would when I woke up."

He rushed up the stairs, leaving a sleepy Maddie in the kitchen.

Danny went into his bedroom, locked the door, and went straight to his phone, dialing Sam's number. He hadn't really promised her that he would call, but he urgently needed to talk with her. The phone rang once, then twice, and then he heard his friend's voice, "Hello, this is the Manson family."

"Hey Sam, it's me, Danny," the boy said immediately.

"Hi, Dan," she greeted. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, I know, I know. It's too early for my normal self to be awake, but I had this dream and well...whatever. Sam, I really need to talk to you now," he answered.

"Aren't we talking right now?" she pointed out.

"No, I need to see you since I know that Tuck is already at the convention with my dad and Jazz is in Axion Labs. You're the only one left," Danny replied.

"With your dad? I thought that your parents weren't going," she answered, then continued, "Well Danny if it's that important, I still doubt you could come in. My parents are all freaked out about yesterday's events so they decided to put some guards in the doorway and in the garden below my window."

"I thought my dad wasn't going too, I guess he lied to all of us. And that's terrible Sam at least you're finally where you belong: jail." Danny grinned at this and relaxed a bit.

"Ha-ha-ha you are hilarious," Sam replied sarcastically.

"Oh well, I think I'll call you later. I'm going on a walk to see if I can clear my mind. Bye, Sam," said the halfa, and, after receiving a farewell from his friend, the boy hung up. Standing up from his bed, Danny took his Fenton Thermos and Fenton Ear Phone and went out the street to take a walk to the park.

* * *

Walking, Danny arrived to the park and then sat in a bench under an apple tree to think. This wasn't something he usually did when he had a problem, but right now the best thing for the boy was to be alone in a peaceful place to clear his thoughts. Everything was starting to make sense somehow, and Danny wasn't sure why he hadn't figured it out before. He felt stupid, clueless.

The day he and his class had been invited to Axion Labs, the boy had seen something that had grabbed his attention. It was a huge photograph that was labeled with the word "president" below it. The photograph was one with none other than the face of his nemesis, the person who had been planning something since his arrival to the city, Vladimir Masters. He owned Axion Labs… and Jazz was there.

Before his sister had been invited to the famous trip, he had seen Vlad in the school, and now he was sure of the reason why. That day he hadn't been able to figure this out because another ghost, a ghost that had appeared for the first time the day of Vlad's arrival, distracted the halfa. Billtrand… He had been part of this the whole time! He had attacked Sam on purpose, distracted Danny when Vlad was at his school, and had been the reason why he had the confrontation with Valerie the day when she found out he knew her secret.

Now Danny knew that it had been all connected since the beginning. However, that would only explain Sam's, Jazz's, and partially Valerie's cases. What about Tucker, his parents, and the ecto-suit Vlad have given to Valerie? Well maybe Tuck and his dad weren't a problem for his nemesis. But then again… his mother was a good fighter and Jack had his moments.

Plus, Vlad wasn't so careless to leave Tucker out of his plans because Danny was sure that Vlad acknowledged the many times his friend had saved his life. Maybe the Techno Convention had something to do with it. As he had originally thought, the only reason he had let it go was because neither Sam nor Tucker thought that it was something to worry about.

So the Techno Convention would have explained Vlad's way to get rid of his parents and Tucker, even though it hadn't worked for Maddie because she had decided not to go at last. All of these would leave Danny with another issue: the ecto-suit. Why did Vlad give the suit to Valerie? What was it so important to have her as part of the plan rather than getting rid of her as he had for the others? Actually, why would Plasmius need Danny to be left alone? Why had he worked so hard on doing so?

And the last of the questions: What were the famous blueprints for?

_¨ARGHHHH this is getting more and more confusing! Whenever I get an answer at the same time I get two new questions! This is really frustrating¨_

* * *

Vlad was standing at the top of the tallest building of Amity Park in human form, accompanied by his employee Billtrand. The halfa was expecting the call of his other employee, Skulker, who was stealthily hiding in Axion Labs, waiting for the right time to do as he was told.

Tic. Tock. Tic. Tock. It was 7:59AM.

Tic. Tock. Tic. Tock. Tic. Tock.

BANG! BANG! The city's clock announced the progression to the next hour.

Ring! RING! Vlad heard his phone sounding simultaneously with the Clock Tower, noting that it was Skulker:

"Sir the message has been delivered. I'm here where you asked at the time you told me, and the last part of your request has been released," said the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter.

"Good work, Skulker," replied Vlad, smiling maliciously, then hanging up. He added to himself with a smirk, "Let the fun begin."

Now both the halfa and the purple blob could see the result of his long week of planning and working in a huge mass of green that was forming far, far away.

* * *

Damon Gray was in the Security System Operational Center of Axion Labs. The whole place was full of security alarms, buttons, and mini TV's that showed him what the security cameras were recording in almost every place in the lab. Everything was fine; the day had started really well compared to usual. Mr. Gray was comfortable eating a sandwich and drinking some good Colombian coffee.

Yes, everything is always fine until something goes wrong.

The alarm on the Lab for Special Secret Projects went off, beeping like crazy. Damon had to spit some of the coffee and stand up to look at the problem, but there was no one to be seen. Worried, he tried to call for the guardian of that section but the guard there never answered the phone.

It was then when he realized, through the security camera, that the officer was asleep. And it was not only him, but also almost everyone near that certain facility of Axion Labs. He wondered what could have caused it.

The operation system answered his question with a sign in red letters that appeared in the Main Security Computer Screen:

GHOST ALERT

Damon's face went pale, and the only thing he could say was "I'm so screwed up this time."

* * *

Danny wasn't doing any better on his thinking, and the boy felt that something wrong was going to happen soon. There were so many things that didn't make sense, and at the same time he felt that time was running out. He would have liked to be with the complete Team Phantom at that moment, and yet he knew that to unite them at the moment was impossible.

It was then that the young halfa saw it.

There was a huge green cloud that was spreading in the air, something he had never seen before. Danny had no idea what the heck the thing was, but then again, who could know…except for maybe a certain nemesis… The problem was that he didn't even know where Vlad was right now. So the only thing that he could think at the moment was to go ghost and inspect whatever that thing was.

_"Wait, if that's what Vlad was planning all this time, then: 1. I have officially run out of time, and 2. My parents know! I saw Jazz talking to them!"_ Danny thought furiously.

He hid behind the bushes in the desolate part of the park, quickly becoming Phantom. He made himself invisible, flew all the way to the alley near his house, changed back to his human self, and went straight into the house to look for his mom.

* * *

Jazz was really happy on her trip, looking at all the advances in science that the lab had developed. Everything was fine until one of the alarms went off, obviously followed by some screams of terror.

The sight of something green moving in the distance shocked them all.

* * *

Valerie was looking at some TV while eating her favorite cereal on this quiet Saturday morning. She was really eager with her new suit, which she had mostly managed to figure out the previous day. She couldn't wait to encounter her worst enemy in order to kick his butt and make the day perfect.

Her excitement grew when she heard the beeping noise of her ecto-radar going off like crazy in her bedroom. She, by then really curious, tried to look for the ghost by looking out through the window. Only what she found was something really strange. There was a big green smoke-like thing growing in the distance, and she had no idea what it was.

Her only reaction was a loud gasp.

* * *

Danny was in his house ready to look for his mom. He had no idea what to tell her or what to explain to her as to how he knew that the thing out there was whatever Vlad was working on—if it really was.

It was then when he realized that Jazz was in Axion Lab alone, Sam was trapped in her house and couldn't escape, Tucker was at a Techno Convention with Jack and nothing could drive them away from there, and Valerie hated his ghostly self at the same time having a new weapon courtesy of Vlad. Danny had been part of his perfect chess game, and he hadn't figured it out until now when he was all alone. Poor, clueless, innocent Danny.

* * *

**_People drink Colombian coffee, it's the best XD LOL I love my country :P so I couldn't resist to write that alusion XD_**

**_Sorry for taking so long!! I wrote this a long time ago but my internet died last Thursday and between then and today my awsome Beta Reader Sophie send me the corrected chp...so yeah Murphy's Law was being evil on me XD _****_Sophie thanks a lot! :D_**

**_Thanks so much for reading!!_**

**_-Bluename _**

**_Posted: May 21 , 2008 _**


	15. AUTHOR NOTE

**This is an author note.**

There are 2 things I'm going to say so...

**1.** First and most importantly...

Does anybody actually cares about this anymore?? I mean, I have no time anymore to write, I had half of the next chp written here on fanfiction but forgot about it. When I came back it got deleted because it was more than 60days old.....that pissed me off so much I didn't want to know anything about the chapter. On the other hand: as I said I don't have much time, and I also have my fanfiction "It is time" but I still think that slowly I can finnish both.........

The thing is, I don't believe anyone ever cared much about this fanfiction, and much less now, so my question is....Should I leave this on Hiatus or unfinished and just finish "It is time"? Or should I continue this?

It's ok, I'm not asking you to review, I have a poll about this on my profile, or just the number of hits on the chapter will show (which I know is going to be a small number).

If no one actually cares and I decide to leave this, I WILL write the summary of ALL that was going to happen so the curioys ppl will know how this was supposted to end, and I will post it as the final chp called like "The end summarized" maybe in bullet points or something like that.....I don't know.

**2.** I know that the first chapters are really creappy, I know that the grammar and spelling ummmm yeah no sense at all XD and it is because I wrote this when my english was still imposible (It's still not perfect but at least is readable :P)

So anyways the point is that I might be fixing those even if I decide no to continue this.

* * *

So yeah that is what I wanted to say, thanks a lot for acatually reading this!! and thanks a lot to that small amount of reviewers and visitors who made me continue on and made me very very HAPPY :D :D.

Sorry for taking your time with an unexistant update u_u I needed to do this. And thanks for actually taking the time to read!! I appreaciate it :D

-Blue

PS: it's late at night, and I want to post this as soon as possible so I haven't even corrected the errors and I don't care XD so sorry for the grammar and spelling!!


End file.
